Dark Revolution
by DarkOlden
Summary: AU à partir du 4ème livre slash HP/LVTR. Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans, et il se prépare à affronter Voldemort à cause d'une fichue prophétie, aidé par Hermione, Sirius et Remus. Mais une rencontre au Chaudron Baveur va changer tous ses plans... EN PAUSE
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** **Dark Revolution**

**Sommaire :** AU à partir du 4ème livre. Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans, et il se prépare à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause d'une fichue prophétie, aidé par Hermione, Sirius et Remus. Mais une rencontre au Chaudron Baveur va changer tous ses plans. Comment annoncer à ses proches que son nouveau meilleur ami s'appelle Lord Voldemort ?

Slash HP/LVTM ; possible SS/SB, SB/RL, RL/SS (je ne sais pas encore) ; Dumbledore et Ron bashing ; Ginny et Draco OoC, Harry un peu OoC (plus mature, plus sombre, plus indépendant, plus réfléchi, mais pas Dark! ou Independant!Harry)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKRowling

**Note :**

L'idée me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête... Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais je ne pouvais pas résister.

Je recherche un beta reader, si ça intéresse quelqu'un !

"Dialogues"

_Ecritures_

'Pensées'

:Fourchelangue:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tap tap tap" 

Harry sursauta, et jura en voyant sa manche tachée d'encre. Il s'était endormi sur son devoir de potions, apparemment, car une bouteille d'encre s'était renversée, poussée par son coude alors qu'il dormait, et l'encre s'était étalée sur son parchemin.

"Taptaptaptaptap"

"Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive" maugréa-t-il, se levant.

Harry avait beaucoup grandi depuis sa quatrième année. Il était aussi grand à présent que Ronald Weasley, son ancien meilleur ami.

Harry soupira. Lui et Ron s'était très bien entendus pendant leurs premières années à Poudlard, malgré quelques disputes passagères. Mais, au début de leur cinquième année, Ron avait commencé à l'énerver : il manquait de maturité, il n'avait aucune finesse, il avait de plus en plus de préjugés… Bref, il n'avait pas mûri. Finalement, après cinq ans d'amitié, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir même en peinture. Ils étaient sans cesse en train de se disputer, et au bout d'un moment, avait simplement cessé d'être amis.

Harry se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Une grande chouette marron tapait sur le carreau d'un air impatient, juste à côté d'une autre grande chouette blanche. Harry ouvrit la vitre, et aussitôt les deux volatiles se posèrent sur son bureau, renversant une deuxième bouteille d'encre sur son parchemin de potions. Hedwige hulula gaiement en secouant ses ailes blanches tandis que la grande chouette d'Hermione tendait sa patte vers Harry.

Harry leur accorda quelques caresses puis détacha les lettres attachées à leurs pattes. Il garda précieusement son butin contre lui en allant s'allonger sur le lit, regardant son réveil du coin de l'œil. Vingt-trois heures.

Il venait de se rappeler de la date. La nuit du 31 juillet avait pour lui une importance toute particulière, car c'était son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 17 ans. Il allait être majeur, et dans une heure il pourrait quitter Privet Drive.

Il ouvrit la lettre que lui avait apportée la chouette d'Hermione avec un petit sourire ravi.

_Cher Harry,_

_Bon Anniversaire !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je suis toujours aux Etats-Unis._

Harry souria. Cette année, Hermione, sa meilleure amie, avait décidé de passer son été aux Etats-Unis pour découvrir les anciennes magies des Indiens d'Amérique.

_J'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes, mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas ramener de livre pour tout te montrer. Les Indiens ne passent leur culture qu'oralement ! Quelle perte de temps, alors qu'en lisant je pourrais apprendre deux fois plus vite ! Mais j'en ai parlé et ils ont accepté que j'écrive un livre pour exporter leur culture en Grande Bretagne !_

_Je t'en dirais plus à la rentrée. Je suis sûre que tu meures d'envie que je te raconte tout ça._

_A bientôt_

_Hermione_

Harry eut un petit sourire triste. Il avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, en effet. Etre le meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente et la plus travailleuse de Poudlard, l'avait amené à passer de longues journées à la bibliothèque. Et il s'état mis à y prendre du plaisir, à son plus grand étonnement, même si c'était plus pour apprendre à se battre que pour entasser toutes sortes de connaissances comme le faisait son amie. Depuis sa cinquième année, où il avait découvert la prophétie, Harry avait travaillé dur. Il connaissait maintenant beaucoup plus de sortilèges et de maléfices que tous les élèves de septième année à Poudlard réunis – sauf Hermione, bien sûr.

Il attrapa le petit paquet qui tombait de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit délicatement. Un livre – ce n'était pas une très grande surprise, en connaissant Hermione – tomba sur son lit. Il était relié de cuir noir. Sa couverture portait de longues et fines lettres argentées en dessous d'un serpent vert dardant sa langue fourchue vers le lecteur. Son cœur manqua un battement, tellement il était surpris lorsqu'il lut le titre : _« La Magie Noire au service des Fourchelangues »._

Harry écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Après de longues discussions avec Sirius, Harry avait décidé d'apprendre un peu de Magie Noire, dans le but de se défendre contre Lord Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, Hermione avait été totalement contre cette idée.

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page, caressant le vieux parchemin usé par le temps. Une note tomba. Harry la ramassa, la dépliant avec des doigts un peu tremblants, un peu effrayé à l'idée d'avoir un livre de _Magie Noire_ entre ses mains.

_Je suis sûre que ce livre te sera très utile. Il a été écrit en Fourchelangue – je n'ai donc pas pu le lire – mais je pense que c'est le genre de choses que dois savoir si tu dois affronter Voldemort._

'Ecrit en Fourchelangue', s'étonna Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait_écrire_ en Fourchelangue. Voldemort devait écrire tous ses papiers personnels écrits comme ça. Et peut être même qu'il existait des maléfices à dire en Fourchelangue ? Harry eut un sourire mauvais en pensant à tout ce que cela impliquait. Voldemort, qui avait toujours cru être le seul Fourchelangue, devait avoir compté sur cette habilité pour garder ses secrets. Mais si Harry tombait dessus…

Une écrite plus brouillon s'étalait sur le reste du parchemin. « Sirius », reconnu aussitôt Harry avec un sourire. Il supposa aussitôt qu'ils lui avaient écrit ce parchemin un mois auparavant, alors qu'ils avaient insistés pour se voir « en privé » alors que Harry repartait de King's Cross avec les Dursleys.

_Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire._

_Ne me demande pas comment j'ai réussi à convaincre Hermione, je ne le sais pas moi-même._

_Je serais au QG au début du mois d'août. Ecris moi et je te répondrais le plus vite possible, à mon arrivée._

_Veille bien sur toi, et ne fais rien qu'un Marauder ne ferait pas._

_Sirius._

Harry sourit. Il verrait bientôt Sirius – dans quelques jours, peut être.

Il attrapa la seconde lettre, et reconnu l'écriture d'Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Voici un petit quelque chose qui va te faire patienter jusqu'à la rentrée. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaîra._

_Amitiés_

_Hagrid_

Harry ouvrit le paquet joint à l'enveloppe un peu inquiet. Avec Hagrid, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

Un couteau tomba dans sa main, avec les habituels gâteaux en forme de rocher que Harry posa précautionneusement loin de lui, sans aucune intention de les manger un jour. Il déplia la notice enroulée autour du manche du couteau argenté.

_Il s'agit d'un couteau qui peut ouvrir toutes les portes. _

Harry haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se servir de la magie, ce couteau n'allait certainement pas lui servir beaucoup. Mais cela restait un cadeau à valeur sentimentale. Il le posa sur sa table de chevet, à côté de sa baguette.

Il était un peu étonné de n'avoir reçut que deux lettres. Il avait imaginé que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix allait venir le cherche le lendemain, mais non, apparemment. Il pouvait rester à crever de faim chez les Dursley, personne ne s'en inquiétait. Surtout que maintenant, les barrières qui empêchaient Voldemort de débarquer à Privet Drive allaient bientôt être inefficaces. Dumbledore se préoccupait de lui seulement quand il avait besoin de son Golden Boy, sa petite arme parfaite.

Tant mieux pour Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner au QG, surtout sans Hermione et Sirius. Même s'il tenait à beaucoup de membres, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Dumbledore et Ron. Il n'avait plus envie de se faire manipuler.

Dumbledore lui avait toujours caché la prophétie puis ensuite l'avait presque empêché de s'entraîner. Il le faisait retourner chaque été chez les Dursley, ignorant totalement les mauvais traitements dont était victime Harry. Au début, Hermione avait supplier Harry de pardonner le vieux directeur, que c'était pour son bien, mais elle avait été refroidie quand Dumbledore avait clamé haut et fort que Harry ne devait pas s'entraîner et qu'il battrait Voldemort parce qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'amour.

Harry ria nerveusement. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette histoire de prophétie. Pourquoi n'avait-il simplement pas le droit de vivre normalement ?

:Harry ?: demanda Sarkis, inquiet du comportement de son jeune maître.

Harry étendit machinalement à son cou et caressa le petit serpent noir d'un geste rassurant.

Sarkis était le seul qui lui avait permis de garder sa santé mentale au cours des derniers mois. D'abord, à Poudlard, avec les entraînements qui se faisaient de plus en plus dur au fur et mesure qu'il apprenait des sortilèges plus difficiles et que Maugrey, profitant de son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'entraîner, avait exigé de lui qu'il apprenne les trois sortilèges Impardonnables. Sarkis avait toujours été là pour lui apporter son soutien. Puis chez les Dursley, où, seul et affamé, traité comme une vermine par la famille de moldus, le petit serpent avait rôdé pour lui ramener de la nourriture.

Le petit serpent, que Sirius lui avait offert en cadeau au Noël précédent ("Faut bien que t'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler, cet été !"), ne quittait plus Harry. Il restait constamment lové dans son cou, sa petite taille lui permettant de rester caché à la vue des autres. Seuls Sirius et Hermione étaient au courant de l'existence de Sarkis, car les serpents étaient interdits à Poudlard et Dumbledore ne serait certainement pas content de voir son Golden Boy de Gryffondor se balader avec le symbole de Salazar Serpentard autour du cou.

:Ça va, Sarkis: répondit Harry, regardant son réveil.

Dans quinze minutes, il serait enfin majeur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant partir les deux chouettes, en sachant bien que Hedwige le retrouverait, peut importe l'endroit où il irait.

Sa valise était déjà prête. Il y ajouta ses cadeaux, et récupéra la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'il enfila prestement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu, si les Mangemorts le surveillaient depuis la rue.

Plus que deux minutes. Il attrapa sa baguette, la serrant tellement que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il savait que dès que la protection serait levée, Voldemort pourrait débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans la maison. Il avait appris à transplaner l'année précédente, grâce à Maugrey qui lui avait montrer comment le faire sans se faire remarquer par le ministère. Il faudra qu'il transplane aussitôt pour éviter tous risques.

Minuit. Harry réduisit ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, les gardant dans son poing, et transplana immédiatement.

Il jura mentalement alors qu'il se matérialisait dans la cour derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait mal réduit sa valise et celle-ci, bien que réduite, pesait toujours le même poids, le déséquilibrant. Il tomba sur le sol, se cognant la tête.

:Ça fait mal: siffla furieusement Sarkis.

:Pardon: répondit Harry, en rougissant devant sa propre idiotie.

Il se releva rapidement, ramassa la cape d'Invisibilité qui avait glissé au sol. Il avait de la chance que personne ne soit dehors à ce moment là. Il s'épousseta, toujours légèrement déséquilibré par le poids de la valise et de la cage d'Hedwige.

:Rentre vite, sombre idiot ! Il est minuit et on est en temps de guerre !:

Harry soupira devant le comportement de son serpent, bien que celui-ci ait raison. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Maugrey…

Après avoir soigneusement allégé et caché ses affaires, il entra dans le bar.

Aussitôt, les quelques clients, tous encapuchonnés, le fixèrent. Harry, un peu gêné, se tourna vers le barman, Tom.

"Je voudrais une chambre, s'il vous plaît" demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas jeter des coups d'oeils nerveux aux hommes derrière lui.

Le barman le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Harry savait que sa cicatrice était bien cachée - il avait fait poussé ses cheveux exprès, d'ailleurs ; mais il restait reconnaissable. Harry entendait pratiquement les pensées du barman, du genre 'Qu'est ce que le Golden Boy de Dumbledore fait tout seul à cette heure-là ici ?'

Harry posa quelques Galions sur le comptoir, demandant par là même la discrétion, et aussitôt, le barman lui désigna les escaliers qui montaient vers les chambres en lui donnant des clés marquées du nombre vingt-trois.

Harry lui adressa un hochement de tête et monta vite, jetant un dernier regard inquiet vers les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Et si on l'avait reconnu ? Il avait été un peu idiot de venir ouvertement comme ça. Ces personnes pouvaient faire partie de l'Ordre et le reporter à Dumbledore, qui se précipiterait pour le traîner au douze, square Grimmauld, ou encore pire, être des Mangemorts.

:Ne t'inquiète pas: lui glissa Sarkis, percevant son inquiétude alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre :Ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir reconnu, tu as trop changé:

Sarkis avait raison, pensa-t-il en se rapprochant du miroir qui était posé sur une commode. Il avait à présent les cheveux qui tombaient en paquets indomptables sur ses yeux et ses oreilles, cachant bien son front. Il avait fait l'achat de verres de contacts moldus au début de l'été, pouvant ainsi enlever ses lunettes et changeant la couleur de ses prunelles du vert reconnaissable à un marron plus commun. Et il était grand.

Non, vraiment, il ne ressemblait pas au Golden Boy de Dumbledore. Surtout vêtu de vêtement moldus informes. Les vêtements étaient d'ailleurs peut être même la raison pour laquelle le barman l'avait regardé comme ça.

:Dors: ordonna Sarkis.

Harry savait bien que le serpent était têtu, et en plus il était fatigué. Il se coucha donc, enlevant les vêtements horribles. Le lendemain, il ferait un peu de shopping, histoire de moins passer pour un moldu, décida-t-il en baillant.

Et il s'endormit, Sarkis lové sur le ventre dans une attitude protectrice.

* * *

Note : J'ai toujours du mal avec les premiers chapitres... M'enfin, voilà, c'est posté. 

Le décor est un peu long à planter, vous pouvez toujours aller voir la chronologie dans "Dark Revolution Again"

N'oubliez pas : la petite case en bas à gauche, et click ;-)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** J'aime ce chapitre haha ! c'est un peu court, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas m'empêcher de couper lorsque ... Smile Sadique

* * *

"Chaudron taille standard en cuivre ! Seulement 4 Galions ! Le chaudron idéal pour réussir toutes vos potions !"

Harry ne prêta aucune attention au vendeur qui beuglait à sa droite. Ni aux gens qui le regardaient passer. Il avait envie de tranquillité. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il arrivait à être tranquille.

Dès le lendemain de son arrivée au Chaudron baveur, il avait voulu aller se balader un peu côté sorcier. Descendant le Chemin de Traverse, vêtu d'une robe noire avec la capuche rabattue, il avait espéré un peu d'anonymat. Il avait comté sur la foule pour se faire passer inaperçu. Mais en temps de guerre, il n'y avait plus vraiment de foule. Il y avait juste des groupes de deux ou trois personnes ici et là, qui faisaient leurs courses vite et en se cachant derrière des capuchons.

Il avait été complètement paranoïaque, imaginant des figures masquées de blanc en robes noires surgissant de partout, et sursautait dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, croyant qu'il avait été reconnu.

Mais le lendemain, il avait pris la précaution de lancer des charmes de Glamour sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant blonds, son visage rond et son nez pointu. Il avait constaté avec horreur que son "nez" ressemblait à celui de Draco Malfoy mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire un autre nez. C'était inquiétant, d'avoir une fixation sur Malfoy comme ça !

Au moins, il n'avait vraiment plus peur d'être reconnu. Il passait complètement incognito. Inaperçu, peut être pas, mais tant qu'on ne criait pas "Oh mais c'est le Survivant !" dès qu'on l'apercevait, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Il s'arrêta face à la vitrine de Flourish and Blotts. La boutique était une des seules qui n'avait pas fermée. Mais elle avait beaucoup changée, constata Harry. Par apport à la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y a deux ans, la boutique semblait presque vide et… sombre ?

Mais Harry était quelqu'un de têtu. Il voulait un livre, et il l'aurait. Il entra dans la boutique

Il ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. 'C'est quoi ce bazar ?'

Il se serait cru dans une des boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes s'il n'avait pas reconnu la disposition des lieux. La pièce était légèrement poussiéreuse, très peu éclairée. Il laissa son regard vagabonder le long des étagères, qui, autrefois remplies de livres aux couvertures colorées étaient à présent presque vides et couvertes de livres aux couvertures sombres, visiblement traitant tous de Magie Noire et autres choses délicieuses...

Le lieu sentait la Magie Noire à plein nez.

Harry allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit des voix familières s'élever au fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha, intrigué. Puis il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, cette fois-ci pour de vrai, en reconnaissant la voix doucereuse et les intonations traînantes de Lucius Malfoy. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller encore chercher les ennuis. Les ennuis venaient assez facilement à lui comme ça, après tout…

Il remonta le Chemin de Traverse vers le Chaudron Baveur, déjà fatigué. Son après-midi avait déjà été assez longue comme ça, pensait-t-il en soupesant les sacs qu'il tenait. Il avait acheté des robes de sorcier, renfloué son stock d'ingrédients pour les cours de Potions et il avait même été retirer de l'argent de son compte à Gringotts.

Il poussa la porte du bar en soupirant. 'Il y a plus de monde que d'habitude', remarqua-t-il, un peu étonné par l'ambiance.

Des gens riaient, des gens buvaient, des gens faisaient la fête. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

"Pousse-toi de là, gamin" ronchonna quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il sursauta et s'écarta du passage de l'homme, le regardant rejoindre une tablée avec une fascination presque morbide. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce une réunion de Mangemorts ou était-ce des gens qui s'amusaient, tout simplement, pour une raison étrange ?

Puis il ricana en comprenant sa méprise. On était le samedi soir, et c'est bien connu, le samedi soir, dans le monde sorcier, on fait la fête. Même en temps de guerre, pour essayer de profiter des moments qu'il restait à vivre. Mais pas Harry Potter, bien sûr. Le Survivant devait rester bien à l'abri.

Il prit brusquement conscience des regards braqués sur lui et rougit. Puis sa raison lui rappela qu'il était Harry Potter et que traîner dans un bar rempli de sorciers arrivant à faire la fête dans ces conditions par une façon de résonner étrange allait forcément lui attirer des ennuis. Alors il monta dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et en entendant les gargouillis provenant de son ventre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un petit problème. Il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé le midi et il avait faim. Il grogna. S'il voulait manger, il fallait forcément qu'il redescende. Il ne pouvait pas manger dans sa chambre, parce que, de un c'était tout simplement interdit, et puis de deux s'il voulait manger il devait aller passer sa commande en bas et donc de toute façon il ne pourrait pas emmener son repas dans sa chambre puisque c'était interdit. Il poussa un juron, énervé contre le monde entier, parce qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait faim, et que zut ! il était le Survivant, sa vie était réglée par une prophétie et il en avait marre.

Alors il fit la seule chose rationnelle qu'il pouvait imaginer faire. Il redescendit.

:Qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry ?!: protesta aussitôt Sarkis. :Tu es fou ! Qui sait qui sont les personnes qu'il y a en bas ? C'est peut être des Mangemorts !:

Harry soupira. Le serpent était trop protecteur et intelligent pour son propre bien.

:J'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire, tu comprends… J'ai envie de m'amuser, moi aussi. J'ai envie d'avoir une vie normale, zut ! Et tais-toi, tu vas me faire repérer.:

Sarkis siffla de mécontentement mais n'insista pas. Parler Fourchelangue dans un bar rempli de sorciers en temps de guerre, ce n'était pas très malin.

Harry souria en entrant dans la pièce principale du bar. Il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser. Et puis, de toute façon, personne n'allait le reconnaître, il était déguisé, non ?

Il s'installa à une table libre, demandant un repas au barman.

En attendant son repas, il observa les autres clients. La plupart étaient des hommes, et pratiquement tous avaient la face cachée par des capuchons, comme tout le monde par ces temps-ci.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant son assiette. Non, décidément, la cuisine du Chaudron Baveur ne valait pas celle des elfes de maison à Poudlard. Mais il mordit quand même dans son bifteck, affamé.

* * *

La soirée était un peu avancée quand un groupe de sorciers s'installa avec Harry. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas son nom – heureusement pour lui, car il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de nom d'emprunt – et ils se mirent à parler avec lui sans poser de questions. Cela avait peut être un rapport avec leur état plus ou moins saoûl, pensait Harry. En tout cas, au bout d'une demi-heure, entouré par les sorciers joyeux, il se mit à devenir tout aussi joyeux qu'eux. Ils riaient, chantaient des chansons paillardes et racontaient des blagues salaces. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'était plus le Survivant mais un sorcier adolescent presque comme les autres, qui avait lui aussi envie de s'amuser.

Il avait oublié combien de verres il avait déjà bu. Après tout, un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence ?

Le sol avait commencé à tanguer sérieusement quand les sorciers se retirèrent pour "passer la nuit", hilares, rouges, débraillés et bruyants, la capuche rejetée en arrière – et bien ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry ne devait pas être mieux. Il ne savait pas, il s'en fichait, en fait. Il ricanait tout seul en regardant la tablée d'à-côté faire un strip poker lorsque quelqu'un s'asseya en face de loin.

Il cligna des yeux, étonné. Avait-il des hallucinations, ou Tom Riddle se tenait devant lui, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres ?

* * *

**Note : **Et voilà ! Notre Voldemort fait enfin son apparition Grand sourire niais et ravi

Désolée d'avoir coupé comme ça, mais le chapitre 3 arrive très très vite, je vous le promets ! Ce soir, ou demain !

**RAR :**

Merci merci à tous !! Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Continuez, s'il vous plaît ;)

**Gryffondor : **Merci :D ... et tu n'as pas idée de la joie que je prends moi-même à botter le c de Dumbledore ! Mais ce n'est pas fini, loin de là... Mouahahaha!

**Zaïka :** hihi la voilà la suite ;)

**superluna-slash :** Merci ; Le voilà notre Voldemort ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je suis contente que le résumé te plaise, parce que j'aime pas faire des résumés...

Merci pour le tuyau pour les reviews anonymes ! ;) Il va falloir que j'apprenne à me servir de depuis le temps.

**Bises à tout(e)s et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Dark Revolution ! **

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

* * *

_- _

_[extrait chapitre 2 Avait-il des hallucinations, ou Tom Riddle se tenait devant lui, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres ? _

-

* * *

- 

Hmmm, il avait certainement un peu trop bu, supposa-t-il, se frottant les paupières pour se clarifier les idées.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Riddle était encore là. Il poussa un juron sonore et porta la main à sa poche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Mais, quand on est saoûl, faire un tel geste, c'est difficile.

Il entendit un reniflement de mépris.

"Alors, Potter, on ne tient pas l'alcool ?" se moqua Riddle.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri. 'Comment par les caleçons de Merlin a-t-il pu…'

"Les charmes de Glamour ne résistent pas quand on est éméché" expliqua Riddle en réponse à son air effaré, comme si c'était évident.

"Forcément", se plaignit Harry. "Ce n'est qu'à moi qu'il arrive des choses comme ça…"

Riddle ricana.

"En général, les Gryffondors sans cervelle s'attirent toujours plein d'ennuis."

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas l'insulte. Son cerveau marchait le plus vite possible pour essayer d'accumuler ce qu'il lui arrivait.

1.Tom Riddle (ou Voldemort ?) se tenait devant lui au plein milieu d'un _bar_ rempli de sorciers chantant des _chansons paillardes_.

2.Le même Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'apparence d'un _jeune_ sorcier de l'âge d'Harry, en dépit de ses soixante-dix ans et des brouettes.

3.Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était l'ennemi juré d'Harry (et vice-versa), ne cherchait pas à le tuer et _n'avait même pas sa baguette en main _!

4.Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question avait une discussion (presque)_civilisée_ avec lui ?!

-

Harry se pinça. Fortement.

"Outch", marmonna-t-il.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort, et lui lança son fameux regard de Gryffondor-incrédule-et-niais-et-qu'est-ce-qui-se-passe-j'ai-rien-compris, mais Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait vraiment cette expression-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un regard fatigué.

"Potter, ferme cette bouche, tu pues l'alcool à trois kilomètres à la ronde."

Harry referma sa bouche, toujours estomaqué.

"Alors, Potter" lança Voldemort en le regardant. "Tu n'as jamais vu un Mage Noir en besoin désespéré de vacances ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me rappelle horriblement toute cette histoire de prophétie," grimaça Voldemort.

Son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours, là.

:C'est qui ?: demanda Sarkis, en sortant légèrement sa tête du col d'Harry, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps. :Pourquoi il te parle de la prophétie ?:

Voldemort regarda le serpent d'un regard furieux aux reflets rouges (ndla : ben oui, Tom Riddle a dû mal à lancer des regards noirs… car quand il s'énerve ses yeux virent au rouge…), puis reporta son attention sur Harry en soupirant.

"Quel gâchis, cette histoire de prophétie…" lâcha-t-il. "Regarde-nous, un peu… Deux sorciers talentueux qui passons notre vie à nous entretuer, même si à chaque fois qu'on essaye on échoue pitoyablement…"

Harry le regarda de nouveau avec un air estomaqué.

"La bouche, Potter", grimaça Voldemort.

Harry força sa mâchoire inférieure à revenir à sa place d'origine, alors que Voldemort entamait un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

"La seule chose que je demande," poursuivit Voldemort avec un nouveau soupir, "c'est de pouvoir faire mon métier de Seigneur des Ténèbres en paix. C'est pourtant pas compliqué : semer la terreur avec mes Mangemorts et devenir le maître du monde sorcier. C'est tout ce que je veux."

"Et assassiner tous les Moldus, aussi," compléta Harry, retrouvant l'usage de sa voix.

Voldemort s'étouffa avec une gorgée de son Whisky. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, une lueur rouge inquiétante au fond de ses prunelles brunes, et répondit :

"Assassiner tous les Moldus ?" ricana-t-il. "Ils sont des milliers de fois plus nombreux que les sorciers, Potter. Réfléchis donc un peu, Gryffondor sans cervelle : comment faire une guerre contre le monde Moldu entier avec toutes ses armes grâce à quelques centaines de Mangemorts ?!"

Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, puis la referma. Voldemort le regarda d'un air amusé et finit son verre, en commandant un deuxième.

Harry remarqua que ses idées se clarifiaient peu à peu. Le choc de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avait sans doute aidé à le dessaoûler, comment, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il en était bien content.

"J'ai toujours cru que c'était ton but," souffla Harry.

Voldemort eut un rictus malicieux.

"Non, Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-N'a-Toujours-Pas-De-Cervelle. Mon but, c'est d'être reconnu comme le maître du monde sorcier. Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de toutes les choses qui ne vont pas dans cette société ?"

Il finit son deuxième verre. Il avait l'air à moitié fou, pensait Harry de plus en plus. Sarkis siffla dangereusement.

:Voldemort: glissa le serpent, dardant sa langue d'un air furieux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Riddle lui jeta un regard amusé.

"Il est intelligent, ton serpent, Potter", commenta-t-il.

Harry caressa distraitement la tête de Sarkis, essayant de le calmer. 'Je dois vraiment être complètement saoûl pour rester là à l'écouter au lieu de m'enfuir…'

Sarkis claqua de la langue d'un air méprisant et continua à fixer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Bref, Potter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, de toute façon je suis sûr que tu ne t'en rappelleras même pas demain…"

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux. 'Qu'est ce qu'il veut me faire, là ?' Riddle soutint son regard et Harry dû faire appel à toutes ses capacités d'Occlumancie pour maintenir son bouclier mental face au mage noir.

Voldemort soupira.

"J'en ai marre de cette histoire de prophétie. Je suis presque sûr que c'est une manipulation de Dumbledore, de toute façon."

Harry pouffa.

"C'est fort possible", acquiesça-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un clin d'œil intrigué. Harry cligna des yeux.

"Ben quoi ? Le maléfique Vold-" s'étonna-t-il.

"Langage, Potter." le reprit aussitôt Riddle. "Et ne m'appelle pas comme _ça_ ici !"

Harry renifla. Oui, il ne devait pas l'appeler "Voldemort" alors qu'ils étaient entourés de sorciers, ça, il était d'accord. Mais quand même, de là à le reprendre sur son langage…

"Tu n'es pas ma mère, Riddle."

"Non" reconnu celui-ci. "Mais je suis ton aîné, et techniquement, j'ai autorité sur toi."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 'Cette homme est un maniaque de l'autorité !'

"Enfin, de toute manière," lâcha Riddle, en balayant le sujet d'un mouvement de main, "comment se fait-il que tu ai réalisé, toi, le Golden Boy de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout, que tu étais manipulé par le vieux fou ?"

Harry grogna.

"Je ne suis PAS le Golden Boy de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout !"

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

"Cette vieille bique m'a manipulé depuis le début", poursuivit Harry. "Tout ça pour faire de moi sa petite arme parfaite. Heureusement que je m'en suis rendu compte, je serais vraiment débile, sinon !"

Voldemort eut un rictus moqueur. Harry le regarda d'un air de défi, avala le reste de son verre, et finalement repris la parole :

"Et puis j'en ai ras-le-bol moi aussi de passer ma vie à rééchapper de la mort face à un fou mégalomane à cause d'une fichue prophétie !"

Le rictus de Riddle s'effaça alors qu'une lueur rouge apparut dans ses yeux à la mention du " fou mégalomane". Il finit lui aussi son verre, et en recommanda deux autres, dont un pour Harry.

Ils burent quelques temps en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Sarkis s'était endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, apparemment parfaitement confiant à présent.

Puis leurs verres furent de nouveau vides. Riddle en redemanda d'autres et ils les vidèrent aussi. Le sol recommençait à tanguer pour Harry.

"Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelques heures que je boirai avec toi un jour, je l'aurais envoyé voir un Médicomage," fit-il remarquer, hoquetant entre chaque mot.

Voldemort ne répondit pas.

Et ils continuèrent à s'enfiler des verres, mais Harry avait arrêté de compter. 'C'est incroyable de voir la quantité d'alcool que le corps humain peut absorber…' pensa-t-il, un peu confus.

Voldemort devenait de plus en plus flou.

Puis, petit à petit, il perdit conscience… sombrant dans le gouffre noir du sommeil.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

yay ! Troisième chapitre, déjà !

J'adore vos reviews ! merci à tous!!!

-

-

**nicoco49 :** Hmmmm je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter, pour l'instant, je te rassure !

-

**Nepheria :** Contente que cela te plaise :D

-

**maureen128 :** mwahahaha ! 'CRUCIO' (Hey Voldie dégage de là, c'est mon clavier!) 'CRUCIO TOI AUSSI' (cri d'agonie)

Intenable celui-là ! désolée pour le dérangement ;) et merci beaucoup

-

**666Naku :** 'Marrant ? Mwahahaha je vais t'apprendre ce que ça fait de dire que Lord Voldemort est marrant ! CRUCIO !'

Désolée, désolée !!!! j'arrête promis ;)

-

-

-

Je posterai le quatrième chapitre demain soir si possible, je ne promets rien !

-

Bises à tous !!!!

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Désolée mille fois pour le retard ! Je pense quand même que vous préférez lire ça à ce que j'avais écrit au début − un truc moche, trop court, complètement fou.

Merci à toutes les reviews (**nicoco49, honey1607, Aurelie Malfoy, Azuria, Tempete Sanguine** et **marie potter riddle**.) Merci beaucoup, beaucoup :-D

Et maintenant, le chapitre 4 !

* * *

SPLASH !

Harry se leva d'un bond, frappé par un jet d'eau glacé à haute pression. Il ouvrit les yeux, et aussitôt porta sa main à sa poche. Devant lui, se tenait… Lord Voldemort, sous l'apparence de Tom Riddle, pointant sa baguette vers lui, de laquelle sortait encore un petit jet d'eau. 

"Vous !" s'écria-t-il aussitôt, en grimaçant peu après.

Sa tête semblait tout à coup éclater en deux, comme si des centaines de cloches s'étaient mises à sonner l'angélus en même temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ri, de son rire froid et aigu, et Harry fouilla sa poche, cherchant sa baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie. Mais sa baguette n'y était pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il était face à Voldemort, avec un mal de crâne pas possible en prime.

"Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton menaçant, malgré les cloches qui résonnaient sous son crâne.

Voldemort ri de nouveau tandis qu'il abaissait sa baguette.

"Je n'ai rien fait, Potter. Tu es le seul responsable de ton état."

Harry se rappela d'un coup ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Oh mon dieu" gémit-il. "Je me suis soûlé avec Voldemort…"

Il releva la tête, observant Riddle d'un air soupçonneux.

"C'est de ta faute !" clama le jeune sorcier à lunettes.

Riddle le regardait de son regard vide, puis pencha la tête, un rictus aux lèvres.

"TU M'AS FAIT BOIRE POUR ME KIDNAPPER, ESPECE DE −" commença l'adolescent.

Il s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder autour de lui, constatant qu'il était dans la baignoire de la salle de bain de sa chambre, au Chaudron Baveur. Un feu crépitait dans la pièce à côté, et une bougie était posée dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait certainement pas été kidnappé. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, il avait mal à la tête, il puait l'alcool. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir été torturé sauvagement. 'C'est quoi ce bazar ?! Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour me tuer ?' s'étonna Harry.

"Bien, Potter," se moqua Voldemort. "La cervelle commence à se remettre en marche, on dirait ? Les deux neurones se connectent donc enfin ?"

"Que − Hein ?" bafouilla le jeune sorcier.

"Tu veux que je t'aide, peut être ?" proposa Voldemort, en levant sa baguette.

"NE POINTE PAS CETTE CHOSE SUR MOI !" hurla Harry, luttant contre sa migraine.

"Charme anti-gueule de bois, tu connais, Potter ?" dit Riddle, recommençant son rictus _agaçant_ et supérieur, gardant sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

Le jeune sorcier renifla. 'Lui, m'aider ? Tu parles, il va en profiter pour me jeter un Doloris ! Il n'y a pas écrit 'idiot' sur mon front !'

'Oh, si,' ricana une voix au fond de sa tête.

Il ignora la voix, plutôt préoccupé par le bout de la baguette de son ennemi juré, se tenant le front d'une main comme pour enlever la douleur.

"Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je l'aurais fait pendant ton sommeil, Potter." fit remarquer Voldemort.

'Il n'a pas tort… Si c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici, j'étais sans défense, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre à la place de…' Il ri nerveusement. 'Ma parole ! On dirait que Hermione est dans ma tête, maintenant !'

Il hocha la tête, laissant faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Riddle agita sa baguette, et Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il soupira de soulagement alors que la douleur disparaissait d'un seul coup, fermant les yeux et laissant sa tête tomber en arrière contre le mur froid.

"On dit merci, quand on est bien élevé, Potter."

Le jeune sorcier réprima un rire.

"Le jour où tu seras poli toi-même, tu pourras me faire la leçon, monstre maléfique !" fit-il remarquer.

"Tss-tss, Potter, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à reprendre ton langage, quand même ?" dit Riddle, se regardant les ongles d'un air impassible.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. Riddle leva un sourcil, le regardant d'un air interrogatif.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Harry.

"Le barman m'a demandé de te ramener dans ta chambre parce qu'il voulait fermer et que tu ronflais sur une table. Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse ivre mort dans la rue ?" répliqua Riddle, sarcastique.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais _ici_ ?" 

"Potter, je te l'ai dit il y a à peine une heure, tu n'avais qu'à écouter au lieu de jouer au poisson avec ta bouche. Et bien que je trouve ta compagnie très charmante…", ajouta-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement, "je dois rentrer − contrairement à toi, j'ai des responsabilités − des Mangemorts à gérer, une guerre à mener et un vieux fou à tuer. Si tu permets…"

Il se détourna, après avoir fait un salut moqueur en direction d'Harry.

"Attends !" s'écria celui-ci. 'S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir s'échapper avant d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions !'

Voldemort se retourna, lançant un regard froid à Harry.

"C'est quoi ce bazar ?!" lança l'adolescent. "Tu ne me tues pas ? Tu ne me tortures pas tout en me décrivant la mort de mes parents ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?! "

"Tu veux vraiment que je te tues ?" demanda Voldemort, un rictus cruel au visage.

Harry bégaya alors que Riddle riait moqueusement.

"Dis-moi, Potter, quelle est la case que tes parents ont oublié de cocher à la naissance : l'intelligence ou la mémoire ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais. 'Et en plus il ose parler de mes parents !'

"Non, sérieusement," reprit le mage noir, "ce n'est pas toi hier qui a dit, je cite : « j'en ai ras-le-bol de passer ma vie à réchapper de la mort face à un fou mégalomane à cause d'une fichue prophétie », non ? Au cas où tu n'aurais rien compris hier, je te le répète encore une fois : Je ne ferais plus ma vie en fonction d'une espèce de poème ânonné par une folle mythomane. Fini la prophétie. Je ne te courrai plus après. Plus jamais. C'est une perte de temps et ça m'énerve."

Sur ce, Voldemort se retourna et lança par-dessus son épaule, avant de rentrer dans la chambre :

"Maintenant, sors de ta baignoire et soigne donc un peu ta tenue. Je crois que notre discussion va encore durer longtemps et je n'ai aucune envie de parler à un adolescent trempé qui sent l'alcool et qui se tient debout dans sa baignoire. Dépêches-toi, Potter."

Il referma la porte d'un claquement sec, laissant Harry planté là, exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, totalement hébété. Le jeune sorcier referma la bouche.

'Merlin'

* * *

Lorsque Harry rentra dans sa chambre, il trouva le Seigneur des Ténèbres confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, qu'il avait probablement fait apparaître lui-même. Voldemort ne leva même pas les yeux. Il regardait le feu, pensif. L'adolescent s'assit sur son litlit en face du mage noir, un sourire aux lèvres à peine dissimulé..

"Alors, c'est vrai ?" demanda Harry.

"Tu veux quoi, Potter ?" s'enquit le mage noir alors qu'il ressentit l'émerveillementa joie palpable de Harry. "Je ne vais pas me mettre à épargner tes amis Sang-de-Bourbe et amoureux de Moldus pour autant, alors ne me regarde pas de cet air béat."

"Je ne suis palus le seul à trouver cette prophétie ridicule ?"

"Heureusement, c'est notre seul point commun, rassure-toi."

Tap Tap Tap !

"Hedwige" murmura Harry en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

La grande chouette blanche le regardait à travers la vitre embuée. Il la fit rentrer dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Hedwige se percha sur son armoire, hululant fièrement, l'ignorant complètement..

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le regardait en tapant des doigts sur son accoudoir d'un geste , visiblement impatient.

"Potter, je n'ai pas toute la nuit,"

"D'accord," répondit froidement le jeune sorcier. "Comment as-tu fait pour… ressembler à un être humain ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon charme légendaire ! !" rétorqua Voldemort. "Allons droit au but, veux-tu ?"

Harry le regarda, indécis. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser et ne savait pas par où commencer. Finalement il se décida :

"Que fais-tu au Chaudron Baveur ?"

"Vacances" répliqua directement Voldemort. "Tu sais, l'anonymat, ça fait du bien, parfois."

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi était venu au Chaudron baveur pour être débarassé pour un temps de tout ce qui pesait sur ses épaules..

"Et pourquoi tu es… euh… Pacifique ? Je veux dire, même si tu ne veux plus suivre la prophétie, rien ne t'empêchait de me laisser auen bars au lieu de me ramener dans ma chambre, ou encore de me livrer à tes Mangemorts pour qu'ils me torturent...s…"

"Les vacances, Potter" répéta Voldemort. "Ne plus penser au travail. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais mes Mangemorts sont véritablement harassants. Entre Bellatrix qui passe son temps à fantasmer sur moi, les deux frères Lestrange qui se chamaillent en permanence, Snape qui est toujours autant un crétin sarcastique et cynique se plaignant de Dumbledore, Lucius qui se brosse les cheveux dix fois par jour et regarde les autres de haut, et j'en passe ! C'est vraiment fatiguant. Un peu de paix, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Mais tu vois, Potter, j'aimerais bien ne pas les laisser trop longtemps tout seuls. Ils sont capables du pire si on ne les surveille pas, ces incapables !"

Un aura de folie se dégageait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Harry pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir.

"Tu sais, Riddle" commença-t-il.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" siffla Voldemort. "Ce n'est plus mon nom ! Ce n'est que le nom d'un sale Moldu !"

Harry le regarda d'un air désolé.

"Tu sais, Tom Riddle" (le mage noir tiqua), "je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu laissais toujours tes Mangemorts se débrouiller seuls sur les raids. A chaque fois, ils échouent. Regarde, par exemple, l'année dernière, quand ils ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard, ils se sont fait prendre la pâtée parce qu'ils ont attaqué pendant qu'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Quelle drôle d'idée, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Voldemort ricana. "Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit, Potter, que c'était justement prévu comme ça ?"

Harry ricana à son tour. "Ah oui ? Tes Mangemorts voulaient revoir Azkaban ? Ou alors tu voulais prouver que tu peux les libérer non pas une mais deux fois ?"

:Potter !: siffla le Mage Noir en Fourchelangue, hostile. :Tu n'y comprends rien à la guerre, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !:

:Alors c'était une diversion, c'est ça ?: 

Voldemort le regarda, les yeux rouges de courroux.

:Une diversion, hein ?: poursuivit Harry. :TU AS PROVOQUE LA MORT DE DEUX MANGEMORTS ET TROIS MEMBRES DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX POUR UNE DIVERSION !: explosa-t-il soudain.

:EXACTEMENT, POTTER !: rugit Voldemort. :Maintenant, retourne jouer à poudlard avec tes petits amis Sang-de-Bourbe et laisse donc les grands s'occuper de la guerre, veux-tu ?:

:Je n'en reviens pas!: reprit Harry. :Tu joues donc avec tout le monde comme avec des pions ? VIL SERPENTARD MEGALOMANE ET NOMBRILISTE !:

:Oui, potter ! Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rappelle-toi ! Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter en Gryffondor stupide et qu'au lieu de sauver deux ou trois vies tu essayes de sauver tout le reste du monde en gagnant la guerre !:

Harry le regarda, estomaqué. 'Je rêve ou Voldemort me donne des conseils pour gagner la guerre ?!'

:VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OU PAS TOUS LES DEUX ?!: siffla une voix énervée au ras du sol.

Les deux sorciers baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Sarkis, lui aussi énervéen colère, les regardait en dardant sa langue vers eux. Ils le fixèrent, médusés.

:Ne me lorgnez pas du regard comme ça, sorciers mal léchés !: leur lança le serpent. :Vous êtes donc toujours en train de vous chicaner ? Y'en a qui veulent dormir pendant la nuit, eux !:

Voldemort avait l'air prêt à Avada Kedavriser Sarkis, mais Harry jeta à son serpent un regard (presque) coupable.

:C'est ce… ce… Serpentard !: répondit-il en désignant Riddle. :Il veut tuer tout le monde et insulte mes amis de Sangs-de-Bourbe !:

:Potter !: répliqua Voldemort. :Le jour où tu ne seras plus un idiot de Gryffondor qui voit la vie en rose et suit Dumbledore comme un bon petit chien, on en reparlera !:

:Ah oui ?: s'écria Harry. :Tu crois ça ? Tu te trompes, espèce de…De…:

:Je vois…: lâcha le serpent.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui. Sarkis continua :

:Vous êtes deux idiots, si vous voulez savoir ! Vous pouvez arrêter, maintenant ?:

:Trahison !: cria le jeune sorcier, scandalisé. :Tu prends position pour l'ennemi !:

Sarkis siffla d'un air exténué et soupira :Vous êtes tous les deux aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !:

:Quoi ?!: s'écrièrent en même temps les deux sorciers.

"Avada Ke−" poursuivit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le petit serpent noir.

"NON MAIS TU ES UN MALADE, TOI !" cria Harry, furieux, en lui faisant baisser sa baguette. "FAUT ALLER TE FAIRE SOIGNER !"

Sarkis et Voldemort se regardèrent, le serpent dardant sa langue d'un air moqueur et Voldemort tremblant de rage. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le mage noir se leva d'un coup et partit, claquant la porte. 

'Merlin'

* * *

Harry contempla longtemps la porte fermée, comme si elle allait donner des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

:Viens te coucher: siffla doucement Sarkis.

Harry grogna. 'Je viens de discuter avec Voldemort. J'ai passé ma soirée avec Voldemort.' 

Depuis qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête, il avait recommencé à réfléchir. Pourtant, ses questions restaient sans réponses. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'est qu'il avait parlé à Vvoldemort, qui était son pire ennemi, alors qu'il était censé le tuer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé ? Qu'est ce que ses amis penseraient de lui ?

:Harry, tu penses à voix haute: signala Sarkis, à moitié endormi dans le cou d'Harry.

:Sarkis, vraiment, je… Je n'aurais pas dû… J'aurais puû me faire tuer…: marmonnait Harry.

Sarkis lui répondit d'une voix brumeuse. :Dors, Harry. On en reparlera demain. Tout ira bien:

Harry se tu. Son serpent était apparemment fatigué. Il prit délicatement Sarkis dans une main et le posa avec douceur sous un des deux oreillers, et à peine l'avait-il déposé que le serpent dormait déjà. Harry souria.

L'attitude de Sarkis était très dérangeante. Sarkis, comme tous les serpents avaient des sens plus aiguisés que les humains et pouvait discerner les mensonges, quelques émotions comme la haine, la tristesse ou l'attachement, et surtout, les mauvaises intentions. Sarkis étant très protecteur, il prévenait Harry dès qu'il y avait un danger ou quelque chose de louche à propos de la personne. Et plus Harry se revoyait la discussion avec Voldemort dans sa tête, plus l'attitude du serpent l'intriguait. En temps normal, le serpent aurait menacé l'ennemi, aurait même proposé à Harry de le mordre (Sarkis n'avait pas de poison mortel mais il endormait pendant deux heures les personnes qu'il mordait). Mais là, il avait au contraire rien dit. Il n'avait pas menacé Voldemort, quand ils étaient dans le bar, il avait seulement été un peu hostile – normal, Voldemort est l'ennemi d'Harry. Mais après, il s'était endormi, comme en parfaite confiance. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça en présence d'un danger potentiel. Peut être que Voldemort lui avait jeté un sort ? Après tout, Harry était parfaitement soûl à ce moment-là, le mage noir aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, de toute façon, le jeune sorcierHarry n'aurait jamais remarquéne s'en serait jamais rendu compte. Puis Harry il se rappela de l'attitude du serpent tout au long de la soirée. Au début, il était resté caché − ça aussi, il ne le faisait pas si Harry son maître était menacé. Puis, quand il avait compris qui était l'interlocuteur d'Harry, il l'avait fixé pendant longtemps − peut être même une demi-heure, Harry il ne s'en rappelait plus du tout. Harry Le jeune sorcier regrettait d'avoir trop bu, car à présent tous les évènements étaient flous dans sa tête et ne faisaient aucun sens.

:Sarkis ?: appela Harry.

:… Je dors…:

:J'ai juste une question à te poser:

:Hmmm…: grogna le serpent.

:Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça avec mon pire ennemi ?:

:Hmmm… Les pires ennemis des humains sont les radios-réveils, le Whisky Pur Feu et eux-mêmes, de même que le pire ennemi des serpents est Seamus Finnigan: affirma Sarkis, alors que Harry enlevait l'oreiller.

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

:Harry, demain, s'il te plaît !: gémit-il en se tortillant.

Harry soupira en reposant l'oreiller. Son serpent avait un problème sérieux dans la tête, là, là. Ce n'était pas ses propos sur les réveils et sur Seamus qui l'inquiétait. Il dormait toujours autant, ça, ça n'étonnait pas Harry, car Sarkis répétait dix fois par jour :Une journée avec moins de 16 heures de sommeil n'est pas une journée digne de ce nom !, donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il veuille dormir comme ça. Sa peur de Seamus était habituelle,C'était aussi normal qu'il ait peur de Seamus, car l'Irlandais avait priss l'habitude de réveiller tout le monde le matin en criant des bonjours tonitruants, juste pour embêter Ron Weasley, et à chaque fois Sarkis menaçait de le mordre, au grand dam de son maître.. 

Mais là, le serpent avait vraiment débloqué. Il savait bien que Voldemort était le pire ennemi d'Harry ! Et il aurait dûu rester réveillé, comme il le faisait d'habitude quand Harry avait besoin de lui pour le rassurer.. 

Et puis, quand Harry s'était réveillé, Sarkis n'était plus sur lui, alors que le serpent le quittait très rarement quand ils étaient en public. Peut être que Voldemort lui avait fait quelque chose ? Peut être que le serpent était sous l'Imperio ? 

'Non, s'il avait été sous l'Imperio, il n'aurait pas été comme ça tout à l'heure.'

Car oui, le serpent s'était tout simplement interposé entre eux deux. Il n'avait pas pris parti pour son maître, ni pour Voldemort. Il était resté neutre, alors que si il était sous Imperio, il serait resté dans son coin, déboussolé.

La dernière opinion qui restait, c'était que Sarkis n'avait tout simplement jugé Voldemort "peu menaçant" et donc avait confiance. Il se comportait d'une façon un peu bizarre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme s'il se moquait de lui ou le désapprouvait, mais pas comme s'il se méfiait.

Si Sarkis lui faisait confiance, cela voulait dire qu'Harry aussi pouvait faire confiance. 'Mais quand même ! C'est Voldemort !'

L'attitude du Mage noir intriguait Harry. Il avait changé d'apparence, lui qui adorait son look de serpent auparavante., Met même s'il n'était pas très sympathique, il n'était pas méchant. Il embêtait Harry, mais il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Pas même un petit maléfice au passage. Harry était resté complètement inattaqué. Peut être était-il tombé sur la tête ? 

Et si le Mage Noir avait dit la vérité ? Et si…

:Sarkis !: lança Harry, nerveux.

Harry le tira de dessous l'oreiller.

:Sarkis: commença le sorcier en le regardant dans les yeux. :Est-ce que Voldemort a menti, tout à l'heure ?:

Le serpent lui chatouilla le nez de sa langue fourchue. :Il ne ment jamais.:

Harry écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. :Hein ?:

:Voldemort, ou Riddle, ou peut importe son nom, est toujours franc et ne manipule pas.: certifia le serpent.

Sarkis regarda Harry avec un petit air supérieur.

:Tu es tombé sur la tête ?!: s'exclama Harry. :Il t'a mis sous l'Imperio, c'est ça ?:

Sarkis ri. :Bien sûr que non. Je suis en parfaite santé mentale, à part un petit retard de sommeil… C'est lui qui me l'a dit, Harry.:

:Tu as parlé avec… avec…: s'écria Harry, outragé.

:Toi aussi, je te ferais remarquer. Et oui, j'ai parlé avec lui. Et non, il n'a pas menti et m'a dit qu'il ne mentait jamais et qu'il ne manipulait personne, lui, contrairement à Dumbledore.:

:Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?!:

:J'ai quelques talents dans ce rayon, je te rappelle. Et il est bien plus digne de ma confiance que cet idiot de Dumbledore !:

:Mais quand même, Sarkis ! Il a tué mes parents ! Il a tué des dizaines d'innocents !:

:Nous sommes en guerre: répliqua le serpent.

:Mais…:

:Ecoute, Harry: dit doucement le serpent. :Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, écris donc à Sirius. Et va dormir, par Salazar ! Quand tu es fatigué ou soûl, tu es vraiment lourd et trop Gryffondor. Moi, je veux dormir !:

Sur ce, le serpent ferma les yeux et Harry abandonna la partie, laissant le reptile se reposer. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

* * *

_Cher Sniffle,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Moi, je suis près du QG._

_J'ai besoin de te parler. Quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé ce soir._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry._

Harry regarda Hedwige partir dans la nuit, satisfait. Il avait toujours peur en écrivant des lettres à Sirius de trop en dévoiler. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, son parrain avait fuit Dumbledore, trop énervé contre celui-ci, et même si, suite à la capture de Pettigrew l'année précédente à Pré au Lard, le Ministère l'avait lavé de toutes charges, il était dans la liste noire des Mangemorts et s'était mis Dumbledore à dos. En gros, Sirius était de nouveau en fuite. Et Harry savait que les gens de l'Ordre surveillaient le courrier qu'envoyait Harry − soit pour chercher Sirius, soit pour que Dumbledore garde son Golden Boy à l'œil. Sûrement les deux à la fois.

Harry colla le front contre la vitre, songeur. A l'horizon, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaître, teintant de rose les ténèbres de la nuit. Le Monde Sorcier allait se réveiller. 'Mais Harry Potter va se coucher,' pensa-t-il en baillant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fait !

Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas trop, les personnages m'ont échappé deux ou trois fois ce qui fait que j'ai réécrit la scène au moins 4 fois. Sacré Voldemort. 

Je sais que Harry est un peu chi pour l'instant, mais ça va changer petit à petit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Chaque chose en son temps. 

Rendez vous maintenant pour le chapitre 5.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, groggy, et resta bouche bée devant son miroir. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, il était pâle et il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude (si c'était possible). Il jura de nouveau contre le mage noir et l'alcool, refusant tout à fait d'admettre que au moins, grâce au sortilège anti-gueule de bois de Voldemort, il n'avait pas mal à la tête. Il se lava et s'habilla, puis retourna dans la chambre. Sarkis était toujours lové, sous le même oreiller, et ne semblait pas prêt d'émerger. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, et donc voulait rester dans sa chambre. Il décida donc de s'asseoir pour réfléchir un peu.

Une chose était sûre, à présent, dans sa tête : Lord Voldemort n'avait pas menti, la veille au soir. Il avait bel et bien proposé une trêve, sans menacer Harry et l'avait même aidé en le ramenant dans sa chambre et en le dégrisant. L'attitude du mage noir était pour le moins étrange. Il devait vraiment avoir changé, de quelque manière que ce soit, pour devenir comme ça avec Harry. Car il était tout à fait sincère, sinon Sarkis le lui aurait signalé au lieu de montrer une confiance étonnante envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ou peut être, tout simplement, qu'il avait juste changé son attitude envers Harry ? Peut être que le jeune sorcier n'avait fait la connaissance du vrai Voldemort que pendant cette soirée ? Dans ce cas, ça devenait un peu troublant. Harry, qui avait toujours vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un fou mégalomane qui vivait pour tuer, torturer et faire le mal, sans jamais ressentir d'émotions, était devenu un peu plus humain. Il était à présent à ses yeux un homme qui veut "s'amuser" comme monsieur tout le monde en allant dans un bar. Il était fatigué, comme Harry, de se faire manipuler et diriger par Dumbledore et cette prophétie. Et il parlait à Harry d'une façon étrange. Un peu méprisante, parfois, mais sans haine. Sans le menacer. Bien sûr, le mage noir l'avait rabaissé un peu, ce n'était pas étonnant, il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort ! Mais il ne l'avait pas humilié. Il l'avait écouté et était du même avis que lui sur certains points. Il avait même été amusé parfois. Et Harry s'en voulait.

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé de tuer le mage noir. Peut être qu'à l'instant Voldemort était en train de commettre d'horribles massacres, et il aurait pu les empêcher ! Et même s'il n'aurait pas réussi, il ne serait pas tourmenté par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Oui, il avait parlé avec Voldemort, et le pire, c'est qu'il avait apprécié la conversation. Non pas qu'il trouvait son ennemi sympathique − erk, le mage noir passait son temps à se moquer de lui et se comportait de manière supérieure −, mais il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait son avis à propos de la prophétie. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Même Sirius et Hermione n'imaginaient pas une seconde que Harry ne voulait pas combattre Voldemort, qu'il ne voulait plus suivre cette prophétie et qu'il voulait juste être tranquille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry pouvait enfin dire tout ce qu'il pensait à quelqu'un. Malheureusement, cette personne s'était révélée être son ennemi.

Harry soupira. Quelle que soit la nouvelle conduite de Voldemort, il restait Voldemort. La méfiance restait de mise, car qui sait quels obscurs desseins a peut être en tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Son regard tomba sur son livre de chevet. _La Magie Noire au service des __Fourchelangues_. Il était temps qu'il étudie un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort proposait une trêve et se comportait de manière pacifique qu'il fallait baisser sa garde…

*****************

Harry finissait tranquillement son dîner dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur en lisant son livre quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et vit Voldemort, qui approchait. Il reposa son livre avec un soupir et considéra le sorcier qui s'asseyait face à lui.

"Potter," salua le mage noir d'un mouvement de tête.

"Arrière, créature démoniaque. Je mange. Ne viens pas me couper l'appétit." dit sèchement Harry.

"Quel sens de l'étiquette… comme toujours, tu ne me surprendras donc jamais…" constata Voldemort.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Je pourrais te surprendre plus que tu ne le penses, Riddle" lâcha-t-il calmement en léchant sa cuillère.

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant l'air troublé du mage noir. Puis il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être interprété d'une toute autre manière et faillit s'étouffer. 'Oh mon Dieu ! Il a cru que je lui faisais des avances ou quoi ?! A-t-il l'esprit mal tourné à ce point-_là_ ?!?'

Le mage noir resta silencieux. Il sortit plutôt sa baguette, effrayant Harry au plus haut point qui sortit lui aussi sa baguette.

"Tu peux me faire confiance quand j'ai dit que je ne te tuerais pas, Griffy idiot." dit d'un ton exaspéré Voldemort.

"Te faire confiance à toi ?!" s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi, gardant sa baguette fixée sur le Serpentard.

Son ennemi leva sa baguette, lui jeta un sourire narquois et…

…et jeta un sort d'Insonorisation autour d'eux. Harry se détendit alors que Voldemort abaissait sa baguette.

"Stressé, Potter ?" lui demanda son ennemi. "Prends ça"

Et il lui jeta sa baguette. Harry la rattrapa, la fixant, hébété, pendant quelques secondes avant de dévisager le mage noir. Qui lui souriait.

"Voilà ! Tu peux me tuer si tu veux, Potter. Je suis sans défense."

Il cherchait toujours quelque chose à répondre quand quelque chose lui chatouilla le cou.

:Salut:

Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardèrent d'un air interloqué la tête de Sarkis qui dépassait à présent du col de Harry. Harry fronça les sourcils, notant que son serpent fixait Voldemort.

:Sarkis !:

Son petit serpent le regarda, puis regarda de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis finalement se réfugia de nouveau dans le cou de son sorcier. Harry reporta aussitôt son attention sur son ennemi.

"Je devrais te tuer" observa-t-il. 'Oui, je devrais le tuer. C'est mon devoir. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi…'

Il fut grossièrement interrompu dans ses pensées par le rire froid et aigu de Voldemort.

"Essaye toujours, Potter" ricanait-t-il. "Tu échoueras, de toute façon."

"Dumbledore a dit que la prophétie.." commença Harry Potter.

Tom éclata de nouveau de rire, ce qui vexa profondément Harry.

"On pourrait remplir des bibliothèques avec ce que Dumbledore dit, mais la moitié du contenu serait faux, Potter. Tu ne t'es donc jamais rendu compte que le vieux fou devient sénile ?"

Harry regardait son assiette consciencieusement. Puis il revint à la charge.

"Je ne devrais pas te parler. Tu as tué mes parents."

"Potter, ça fait 16 ans que j'ai tué tes parents. Va de l'avant, un peu, veux-tu !"

Harry souffla, exténué d'être à chaque fois ridiculisé par le mage noir. Il choisit de faire tourner la conversation en sa faveur, mais alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il fut de nouveau interrompu par Voldemort :

"Alors, comment comptes-tu sauver le monde ?" demanda poliment le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ?" répondit Harry, sarcastique.

"Je crois surtout que tu n'as aucune idée de comment tu vas le faire" répliqua Tom.

"Je ne veux pas sauver le monde, zut ! Je ne veux plus être le Survivant, celui en qui tout le monde croit qu'il va sauver le monde ! Je veux vivre normalement, avec mes amis et ce qui me reste de famille !"

"Ooohh, du calme, Potter," le calma Tom.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

"Et en plus, toi, tu te pointes comme ça, dans un bar, avec l'apparence que tu avais à tes 17 ans, tu me dis que tu veux des vacances et que tu ne veux plus me tuer, et en plus de ça, le lendemain, tu remets ça ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?!"

********************

'Il a l'air perdu, le Gryffi, pour changer' remarqua Voldemort, amusé. Il observa l'adolescent se passer la main dans les cheveux, excédé.

"Réponds, zut, sale mage noir ! Ça veut dire quoi tout ce bazar, hein ? Pourquoi tu as ce corps là, par exemple ?!"

"Ah, oui." fit Tom avec un sourire hypocrite. "Tu aimes bien plus ce corps-là que l'autre, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux, faisant sourire le mage noir, qui poursuivit avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse répliquer.

"Severus Snape est quelqu'un de très talentueux en ce qui concerne les préparations de potions."

Harry s'étouffa, puis sourit, amusé. 'Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?'

"Potter ?" demanda Voldemort, intrigué.

Harry eut un sourire maléfique qui surprit le mage noir. Et oui, qui l'eut cru, mais le Survivant ressemblait à un Serpentard…

"Snape est un espion au service de Dumbledore" lâcha Potter, regardant le plafond.

Voldemort éclata de rire. 'Severus ? Si je devais citer mes Mangemorts les plus fidèles, ce serait bien le premier ! … Enfin, après Bellatrix, s'entend ! Severus espion ! Et puis quoi encore ?!'

Harry le considéra, mi-moqueur mi-effrayé.

"Il est de notre côté, même si ça me déplaît. Dumbledore lui fait confiance" fit le Survivant.

Voldemort avait remarqué le ton peu confiant, cependant.

"Il est à moi, Potter. Je le jure." affirma Tom. "Dumbledore fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie."

Harry Potter clignait des yeux, faisant presque ressentir de la pitié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui. Presque.

"Alors comme ça, tu as voulu me livrer un espion, Potter ? Quelle gentillesse ! Severus aurait tellement apprécié que je le torture et que je le tue dans d'horribles conditions suite à ta trahison…"

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce pauvre con de Mangemort ! Qu'il aille crever en enfer, grand bien lui en fasse !"

Harry avait l'air furieux, réjouissant le mage noir. Celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup, car il savait que Potter n'irait jamais répéter ça à Dumbledore mais qu'il détesterait encore plus Snape après, pour les avoir trahis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouffa, en imaginant Snape travaillant vraiment pour Dumbledore. Severus était tout à fait digne de sa confiance, il en était tout à fait sûr. Severus pouvait être aussi fort en Occlumancie qu'il le voulait, cette capacité ne lui servait à rien. Voldemort avait depuis longtemps compris comment contourner les barrières des Occlumens. Et il avait tout vu, dans la tête de Rogue. Oui, tout. Et c'était là qu'il avait compris pourquoi Severus lui avait toujours fermé son esprit. Il ne voulait forcément pas que n'importe qui (Dumbledore) sache qu'il avait eu une relation amoureuse à Poudlard avec Sirius Black, un Gryffondor membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ; qu'il était complètement tombé dans la magie noire à cause de sa rupture avec celui-ci - quand Black lui avait préféré le loup-garou Lupin. Et pire encore, qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page et qu'il rêvait de Black toutes les nuits (même si ça, Severus ne se l'avouera jamais à lui même).

"Alors, ce salaud, depuis tout ce temps, il travaillait vraiment pour toi ?! Il te donnait toutes les informations ultrasecrètes, celles qu'il est parfois le seul à connaître − en dehors de Dumbledore… Quel parfait petit hypocrite ! Je le savais ! Je vais le massacrer !" siffla Harry, rouge de colère, en serrant si fort sa fourchette dans sa main que ses jointures blanchirent.

:Chuttttt, petit sorcier: fit doucement Sarkis.

Harry jeta sa fourchette et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Quand il se redressa, une ou deux minutes après, Voldemort était parti…

*****************

Deux heures après, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, il ressassait les paroles de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air franc, ça, il en était sûr, maintenant. Tout de même, son attitude ne ressemblait pas à celle du Plus-Grand-Méchant-De-Tous-Les-Temps… Avait-il changé ? Ou alors, était ce sa véritable nature ?

Ce qui embêtait le plus Harry, c'est qu'en fait, il trouvait la compagnie de Voldemort pas si dérangeante. Au moins, lui, il comprenait Harry. Et puis, il avait de la réplique. Oui, vraiment, Voldemort n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut être même que ses répliques mordantes lui manqueront, demain, quand il sera avec Sirius.

Hedwige lui avait apporté sa réponse au cours de la soirée. Il était prêt à accueillir Harry dès le lendemain matin, dans le Manoir des Black. Harry pourrait enfin partager ses doutes sur Voldemort avec quelqu'un…

* * *

Note : Désolée du retard. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire depuis quelques mois (manque d'inspi, manque de temps, fatigue...). Je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois.

J'ai coupé le chapitre 5 en deux. Le chapitre 6 sera donc beaucoup plus long. Il est presque entièrement rédigé.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne tire aucuns bénéfices financiers de mes folies littéraires

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tellement de retard, mais j'ai une vie très très chargée et j'ai très peu le temps d'écrire, à mon grand regret car il s'agit d'une de mes grandes passions. Après avoir déménagé dans une maison en travaux, j'ai enfin pu me libérer deux jours pour boucler ce chapitre. La suite viendra probablement à la fin de la semaine prochaine, car je vais (enfin!) voir du temps pour moi.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent droit au coeur et qui m'aident à trouver de l'inspiration (si si !!)

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur le fabuleux quartier général des forces obscures et maléfiques, le magnifique château du Prince des Ténèbres, la demeure luxueuse de la plus puissante des familles sorcières, j'ai nommé, le légendaire Manoir Malfoy.

Le Manoir, une grande bâtisse aux airs de château façon époque victorienne, était, vous l'avez compris, peuplé par une grande partie des Mangemorts et des autres alliés de Lord Voldemort. C'était plus simple de regrouper tout le monde, pour de pures raisons de logistique, disait-il au début. Bien sûr, c'était plus facile de donner ses ordres à ses partisans quand ils étaient sur place vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé tous les inconvénients qui en découleraient, et qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ont grandement contribué à lui faire voir la guerre différemment.

Le Manoir, en tout premier lieu, est très mal isolé. En hiver, ça, ce n'est pas grave, le froid contribue à donner l'atmosphère lugubre nécessaire au maintient de son moral. Mais le bruit, ça, c'est très embêtant. Vous savez, une centaine de Mangemorts, ça en fait du bruit au quotidien… Et ça se chamaille en permanence. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, le Lord Noir est sur le point de se faire réveiller d'une façon qui ne lui plaira pas, mais absolument pas du tout. Regardez, dans le fond de ce couloir lumineux de l'avant-dernier étage, juste en dessous de celui réservé au Seigneur, regardez ce qui arrive, ne serait-ce pas Lucius Malfoy et Walden Macnair ? Que font-ils là ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Macnair poursuit Lucius à grands renforts de cris ?

Le pauvre Voldemort aurait bien voulu dormir une heure de plus. Après tout, il n'est que six heures. Même les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont besoin de quelques heures de sommeil de temps en temps. Et le pauvre Voldemort, lui, n'a pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit car il était trop occupé à réfléchir au sujet de ce Gryffondor idiot. Le contenu exact de ses interrogations ne sera pas rapporté ici, cher lecteur, car pour l'instant ce qui nous intéresse, plutôt que le génial cerveau de ce pauvre Voldemort, c'est ce qui est sur le point de se produire, juste devant nos yeux, cher lecteur. Ne vois-tu pas que Lucius et Severus passent en criant juste en dessous des appartements du Lord ? Mais, que va-t-il arriver ?

- Tu es à moi ! s'écrie Walden Macnair, en brandissant une grande paire de ciseaux.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! s'écrie Lucius Malfoy, qui fuit de toutes ses jambes en tenant ses longs cheveux blond platine précieusement contre lui.

Lord Voldemort surgit soudain devant eux, comme de nulle part, ses yeux rouges allumés d'une lueur maléfique. Lucius et son agresseur ont tout juste le temps de piler pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec le dit Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette partie du récit a été censurée car jugée trop violente pour l'esprit du pauvre lecteur. Cependant, vous pouvez imaginer dans les grandes lignes ce qui se passa, le mot clé de cet extrait étant "Doloris"…

En fait, la principale raison pour laquelle Voldemort tenait soigneusement enfermés ses Mangemorts dans le Manoir, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement trop fous, dans le sens littéral du terme (comme Bellatrix par exemple) ou trop bêtes (voir Peter Pettigrow) pour être laissés en liberté. La plupart étaient au contraire très utiles (comme Malfoy senior, Rodolphus Lestrange – à ne pas confondre avec son petit frère Rabastan dont son séjour à Azkaban avait complètement détraqué la santé mentale déjà instable, et puis une vingtaine d'autres), mais ces serviteurs à la fois fidèles, avisés et puissants avaient tendance à prendre de fâcheuses initiatives lorsqu'ils étaient lâchés dans la nature sans mission précise (comme lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait laissé par mégarde un objet du Seigneur des Ténèbres tomber en possession de la plus jeune des enfants Weasley, quelques années auparavant…). Ce n'était pas de la bêtise, non ; mais quand même, ils se prenaient un peu trop au sérieux…

Ce qui manquait le plus à Voldemort, en fait, c'était quelqu'un en qui il pourrait vraiment avoir une _entière_ confiance pour enfin finir ce qu'il avait commencé…

Quelques heures après son réveil, Lord Voldemort le grand manitou des forces maléfiques, enfermé dans son bureau, était occupé à régler la paperasse. Le travail est assez pénible, étant donné que les rapports sont le plus souvent mélangés aux formulaires et aux notes les plus diverses venant du Ministère. Et puis il y a aussi sa migraine quasi quotidienne qui l'harrassait déjà, grâce à ces deux idiots de Macnair et Malfoy. Sa nmigraine qu'aucune potion ni sort ne résolvait… non pas parce qu'il était malade ou quoi, voyons ! Mais parce que sa migraine quotidienne était provoqué par la fragilité de ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve par les épreuves qu'il traversait chaque jour avec sa horde de Mangemorts…

Il était donc plongé dans la paperasse, et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal de tête, mais il y a des choses que l'ont ne peut pas déléguer quelquefois, surtout aux Mangemorts qu'il gardait précieusement enfermés au Manoir, et d'ailleurs, il a déjà délégué la tête du ministère à cet idiot (ah oui, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Gobarbs… Bovards… Ah oui, c'est vrai : Gawain Robarbs ! Quel nom barbare !), une espèce d'ancien Auror qui avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts seulement quelques mois auparavant, qui était tout à fait inutile et même causeur de troubles au Manoir Malfoy, mais qui était très fiable sous Imperio, Salazar soit loué.

Quelquefois, une note provenant d'un Mangemort à destination d'un autre Mangemort se glissait entre deux rapports. Il faut dire que toute la paperasse passait par la même pièce du Manoir, qu'ils appelaient très justement le "Trou noir", car la pièce, qui bénéficiait d'une connexion avec le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, voyait très souvent des documents entrer, mais très rarement en ressortir pour être traités. Hélas, de temps en temps, Voldemort semblait brusquement se rappeler de l'existence de cette pièce et se mettait dans une colère noire, exigeant que son contenu soit immédiatement exhumé et trié… et les pauvres Mangemorts, ne pouvant même pas utiliser la magie sur ces documents (car ils sont protégés, évidemment), se retrouvaient obligés à passer une nuit, voire même dans certains cas trois jours et demi (quand Voldemort avait pris possession du ministère un an et demi plus tôt, et par là même de la montagne de paperasse déjà en retard au Ministère…).

Et donc il arrivait que lors de leurs tris, les Mangemorts ajoutent des documents qui n'ont rien à voir avec les rapports destinés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait ainsi vu défiler des pubs pour salons de beauté magique (adressées à Lucius Malfoy), des vieilles copies de devoirs de Potions gribouillées de rouge (certainement à Snape), des immondices illisibles tachées de sang (Greyback ne savait vraiment pas écrire proprement)…

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort tomba sur un paquet de lettres de fans adressées à Bellatrix. Des lettres de moldus. Pour faire part de leur admiration envers la formidable "actrice" qu'était "Helena" et lui souhaiter bonne chance avec un certain "Sweeney Todd", ou encore réclamer de nouvelles tartes (alors que Bellatrix n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine…)

Voldemort choisit d'ignorer ce qui lui semblait un nouveau casse-tête, et fit disparaître toutes traces de ces lettres, même si sa migraine venait d'atteindre un nouveau pic.

Après avoir traversé de nombreuses aventures tout au long de la journée, avoir patiemment supporté les moindres plaintes et autres provenant des chamailleries perpétuelles inter-Mangemorts lorsque ceux-ci s'ennuyaient (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de bataille sanglante à mener ou de plan machiavélique à mettre en place dans le monde sorcier, ou de moldus à aller massacrer ou d'ennemis à torturer aux cachots, ils aimaient créer des plans machiavéliques entre eux ou mener des batailles d'ego afin de mesurer qui serait LE Mangemort, et autres broutilles sans intérêt qui causaient beaucoup trop de remue-ménage au goût de leur Seigneur, et qui donnaient au Manoir Malfoy une ambiance de plateau de "télé-réalité" selon l'auteur), bref, après avoir survécu une journée de plus au Manoir Malfoy, Voldemort constata enfin qu'il était plus de sept heures du soir et jugea qu'il avait enfin droit à un peu de répit.

Quoi de mieux quand on a les nerfs à vif et qu'on a envie d'action que d'aller se chamailler soi même, enfin ! avec son ennemi préféré ! C'est donc un Seigneur des Ténèbres avide de distraction qui arriva ce soir là au Chaudron Baveur pour embêter Harry Potter…

Mais qui attendit toute la soirée en vain que ce Gryffondor idiot pointe son nez…Evénement qui le fit craquer, tellement craquer qu'il envoya une lettre au Survivant avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et d'écrire… Mais il l'envoya quand même. Après tout, il s'ennuyait tellement, il fallait bien que Potter paye pour son absence…

* * *

_Potter,_

_Merci de m'avoir prévenu que tu quittais le Chaudron Baveur. Après tout, j'ai juste passé une soirée entière à t'attendre, à recevoir des avances de la part de vieux mendiants puants et d'un vampire borgne pour finalement apprendre que le "branleur brun qui porte des Glamours" a rendu sa chambre._

_Si je ne m'appelais pas Lord Voldemort, je dirais que tu m'as posé un lapin. Mais Lord Voldemort dit plutôt de faire très attention à ce qui te reste de famille. Et je ne parle pas de tes Moldus. Tu sais, un certain Sirius Black pourrait connaître les douceurs d'une longue et lente torture, si d'aventure je me mettais en quête de le retrouver…_

_Crève Potter._

_Lord Voldemort._

_-_

Harry Potter tournait et retournait entre ses mains la lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, espérant de tout cœur découvrir que c'était une horrible farce. Comme si Voldemort n'avait que ça à faire de passer ses soirées à refaire le monde avec son pire ennemi… Impossible. Pas vrai ?

Sans compter qu'il mettait Harry dans une situation délicate en lui envoyant une telle lettre (les lettres noires, ça attire un peu l'attention…). Car Harry était déjà chez Sirius. Il état arrivé le matin même dans le Manoir Black, une imposante et sinistre bâtisse au nord de l'Angleterre, à la frontière de l'Ecosse.

Sirius avait passé le précédent mois à retrouver le Manoir, qui était tellement bien protégé, à l'image du 12, square Grimmaud, que même lui, son propriétaire légal, avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son emplacement exact et à ouvrir les différentes protections pour lui permettre d'entrer dans les quartiers d'été de la dynastie des Black.

Harry était très content de retrouver son parrain. Il avait moins l'impression de devenir fou que ces derniers jours, à parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis ils avaient plein de choses à se raconter avec Sirius car cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Sirius découvrit avec joie que Sarkis, le petit serpent qu'il avait offert à Noël dernier à sn filleul, était un compagnon fidèle et intelligent.

Ils veillèrent juste tard dans la nuit, à parler des faits de l'année passée et à faire des plans pour le reste de l'été. Sirius avait définitivement quitté l'Ordre du Phénix l'année précédente, lorsque Dumbledore avait interdit Harry de se servir de l'Occlumancie qui venait juste de maîtriser, car soi-disant il devait développer ses visions de Voldemort afin de mieux servir l'Ordre. Sirius s'était mis dans une rage noire et avait déversé son venin sur le vieil homme, l'accusant de manipuler Harry depuis le début pour en faire l'arme parfaite, sans lui donner toutes les chances de se défendre car en l'empêchant de s'entraîner et en le détruisant émotionnellement parlant à petit feu.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais vraiment empêché Harry de s'entraîner ; en revanche il ne l'avait jamais aidé. Depuis le début, les entraînements intensifs se faisaient plus ou moins en cachette, avec Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard, et l'été dernier au Square Grimmaud la nuit avec Fol-Œil, Remus, Sirius et Shacklebot. Quand Dumbledore avait appris cela, il avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de continuer, car il devait "conserver son innocence qui lui permettrait de mieux aimer".

Au début de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry dans son bureau et lui avait montré des souvenirs concernant le passé de Voldemort, non sans tartiner ses discours de bonnes paroles pour convaincre Harry de se battre pour lui. Au bout de seulement deux de ces séances, le Survivant avait éclaté de rage et claqué la porte au nez de Dumbledore.

Depuis ce jour, Harry et Sirius avaient définitivement coupé les ponts avec Dumbledore. Sirius s'étaient mis en quête du Manoir des Black, et Harry avait soigneusement évité le vieil homme à Poudlard. Remus et Hermione restaient proches de l'Ordre, mais ne faisaient plus trop confiance envers le vieux fou.

Les projets futurs de Sirius et Harry se résumaient donc à encore plus d'entraînement, et à essayer de trouver une place dans cette guerre.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise lors de ces conversations. Il savait que maintenant, la situation avait changé, mais il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Sirius. C'était un pu comme une trahison, après tout. Mais finalement, la présence de Voldemort n'était pas si désagréable. Elle avait même quelque chose de grisant, une sensation d'enfin être libre de choisir. Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son sens de la répartie donnaient enfin l'impression à Harry de ne pas s'ennuyer. Quel dommage que pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé une personne qui pensait exactement comme lui (bon, pas sur tous les points, il est vrai), cette personne était en vérité son pire ennemi…

Et là, cette lettre noire, que Harry venait de trouver sur son lit en allant se coucher. Un hibou grand duc noir de jais attendait docilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il était étonnant que cette bestiole ait réussi à entrer dans le Manoir Black, ultra-protégé. Mais après tout, il s'agissait d'un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, il y avait certainement une raison.

Harry hésita longtemps avant de répondre. Après tout, que pouvait-il répondre à Lord Voldemort, quand celui-ci l'accusait de lui poser un lapin, franchement ?

Finalement, il choisit de répondre sur le même ton, ne serait-ce que pour mesurer la température de la colère de son pire ennemi, et puis pour l'agacer un peu. Il donna la lettre au hibou avec un petit sourire narquois. Celui-ci s'envola sans même lui adresser un dernier regard.

Harry soupira, et détruisit la lettre d'un coup de baguette. Il fallait mieux ne pas laisser traîner ces choses là dans la maison de Sirius…

* * *

_Lord Voldemort, ou ma très chère Némésis,_

_Peut être t'es-__t-il venu à l'esprit l'idée que je ne vivais pas que pour passer mes soirées dans un bar avec toi ?_

_Harry Potter_

_-_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un petit rire. Le Survivant ne manquait vraiment pas de culot ! Il attrapa une plume et un parchemin et rédigea une réponse rapide, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cet idiot de Gryffondor était vraiment idiot, mais il avait le mérite de distraire le pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses ennuis quotidiens. Mais quel idiot, tout de même !

* * *

Harry décacheta la lettre avec impatience. Il était plutôt étonné de la rapidité de la réponse de Voldemort. En à peine une demi-heure, le hibou grand duc noir à l'air hautain était revenu, lui déposant une enveloppe similaire à la première, noire avec le nom d'Harry écrit en rouge vif. A croire que le Lord noir n'était pas si loin du Manoir Black… ce qui n'inquiétait pas vraiment Harry. Son pire ennemi n'avait plus vraiment l'air pressé de le tuer, en fait. Et son avertissement concernant Sirius sonnait étrangement creux. Et cette nouvelle lettre avait un ton décidément léger :

-

_Potter, ou Gryffondor premier des emmerdeurs,_

_N'importe qui vit (ou meurt) pour Lord Voldemort. Et rassure toi : tu fais partie de ce « n'importe qui »_

_Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Grand Manitou des Forces Sombres, etc, etc._

_-_

Harry lui répondit directement, malgré l'heure tardive. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait le dernier mot, maintenant.

* * *

_Voldychounet,_

_Se sent-il perturbé à l'annonce que j'ai une vie en dehors de lui-même, le petit Voldychounet ? Et pour l'instant, je ne "meurs" pas vraiment pour toi. Je dirais même que je continue à vivre_ contre toi _malgré tes nombreuses tentatives dans le passé pour éradiquer ma pauvre existence._

_Harry Potter, le Survivant, L'Elu, l'Arme Suprême, Le Golden Boy, etc,_ mais certainement pas « _**n'importe qui**_ ».

-

Voldemort s'arracha quelques cheveux à la réception du courrier. Il répliqua en grinçant des dents, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs au parchemin, comme s'il pouvait atteindre le Survivant par ce biais-là…

* * *

_Potter,_

_Ton royal derrière a-t-il oublié que justement, JE suis le centre de ta vie ?_

_Lord Voldemort, ton Seigneur_

_Ps : Si tu as survécu jusqu'ici, c'est seulement à cause d'une chance incroyable qui ne touche que les idiots. D'ailleurs, c'est cette même chance qui fait que tu es toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et ne me tente pas de revenir sur ma parole (c-a-d de ne plus essayer d'éradiquer ta misérable existence)_

_P-Ps : Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela._

* * *

_Voldie,_

_Etait-ce une crise de jalousie ?_

_HP_

_Ps : Ma "chance", comme tu dis, explique peut être pourquoi je me retrouve à échanger des lettres toute une nuit avec Voldie, "mon" seigneur ???_

_PPS : je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Tu n'es pas "mon" seigneur, espèce de mégalomane possessif. Avoue que ça ressemble à de la jalousie._

* * *

_Dans tes rêves, Potter. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne sont pas jaloux, ils possèdent et revendiquent leurs droits, tout simplement._

_LV premier du nom_

_Ps : Non, ça, ce n'est pas ta "chance", c'est parce que tu es l'idiot Gryffondor le plus borné de tous les temps._

* * *

_Non, merci, ça va. Je sais encore à qui j'appartiens (ou pas)._

_HP_

_Ps : Cela vaut toujours mieux qu'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus sénile et le plus vieux de tous les temps. Ça te fait quoi maintenant ? Quatre-vingt cinq ans ?? Quatre-vingt dix ? Ou plus encore ?? … Et tu t'amuses à échanger des lettres avec un gamin gryffondor idiot ?!? Je me demande lequel est le plus borné, alors._

* * *

Quelques heures après le début de leur correspondance, Voldemort s'énervait à coup de sorts et d'enchantements divers à essayer de localiser le Survivant. Rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau tout essayer, celui-ci était comme volatilisé. Pourtant, il ne devait être qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres, vu le peu de temps que mettaient les lettres à revenir. Il allait craquer. Après tout, rien ne résiste au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cette énigme ne resterait pas résolue. Il décida d'envoyer ses Mangemorts, dès qu'il ferait jour, afin d'organiser une battue au Survivant. Celui-ci ne devait pas être très très loin, et si son grand-duc de génie arrivait à le trouver, alors pourquoi ses recherches à lui resteraient infructueuses ?

Reste la solution la plus simple : demander au Survivant lui-même.

* * *

_Potter,_

_Etant donné que même moi je n'arrive pas à retrouver ta trace :_ **où, par Slytherin, es-tu passé** _?_

_LV_

_Ps : Je n'ai que soixante-huit ans, tu sais. Dont quatorze ans passés à l'état d'un simple esprit, ce qui me fait en réalité cinquante-quatre ans. Et mon corps n'a que vingt-deux ans._

_P-Ps : Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur ton insolence. Cependant, si tu as des ennuis sur le dos, ne vient pas te plaindre après…_

* * *

_Voldie,_

_Ne me réécris pas. Danger. Suis dans un endroit top secret, ni dans l'Ordre du Phénix, ni à Pourdlard. Ne me cherche pas, je suis incartable._

_Hopital Psychiatrique_

_Ps : je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur ton corps, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas allé le piquer dans une tombe, celui-là…_

_Et je me demande bien quel genre d'ennuis Voldie peut bien avoir en réserve pour moi ?_

* * *

_Potty,_

_Bien essayé._

_Le soleil vient de se lever, mes Mangemorts sont en chasse. Si tu veux rejoindre mon camp, va leur dire « bonjour »._

_Ps : Tu ne connais vraiment rien des rituels de l'ancienne magie, gosse ignorant et (impertinent en plus) ?_

_LV_

* * *

Harry se frotta les yeux. En effet, le soleil venait de se lever. Le hibou grand duc venait de le réveiller en attaquant littéralement les carreaux à coups de bec, ce qui lui avait permis de dormir une poignée d'heures. Satané Mage Noir qui lui volait tout, des certitudes à son sommeil.

Mais pourtant, il avait du mal à se rendre compte que celui qui écrivait ces lettres était celui-là même qui avait fait de son existence un enfer. Ou était-ce Dumbledore qui lui avait rendu la vie dure ? Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

C'est pourquoi il répondit une fois de plus à Voldemort, en savant parfaitement à quoi cela allait aboutir. A une alliance qui allait changer la face de la guerre… Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était incroyablement désagréable, il avait ses bons côtés, finalement.

* * *

_Voldie,_

_Bien essayé. Je te dirai où je suis si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Potty. Mais tu rêves si tu crois que je vais aller rendre visite à tes "Mangemorts". D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce nom idiot ? Vous avez des rites cannibales ?_

_Ps : L'ancienne magie ? Celle là même dont parle Dumbledore ?? Le pouvoir de "l'Amour" et tout ce charabia ?_

* * *

_Idiot de Gryffondor,_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas loin. Je vais venir te chercher par la peau des fesses et te botter le cul moi-même pour ton impertinence. Cependant, tu ferais mieux de me dire où tu es pour ne pas augmenter ma colère. Qui sait jusqu'où je pourrais aller alors ?_

_Et puis si tu te crois capable de critiquer le nom de mes serviteurs, à toi de me faire une nouvelle proposition. Je cherche un nom pour mes mangemorts les plus fidèles et les plus intelligents. Un nom qui rappelle les ténèbres et qui terrorise les plus faibles. Ton cerveau de gryffondor idiot peut-il trouver mieux que "Mangemort" ? J'en doute !_

_En ce qui concerne l'ancienne magie, cela n'a rien à voir avec un soi-disant "pouvoir de l'amour". L'amour rend faible et dépendant, l'ancienne magie au contraire est un ensemble de concepts qui permettent d'aller au-delà de la magie de base que tous les sorciers peuvent maîtriser avec de l'entraînement._

_Si tu as d'autres questions sur la théorie, on peut en discuter un jour. Mais seulement si tu me dis où tu es…_

_LV_

_

* * *

_

Harry se creusait la cervelle afin de trouver une alternative. Même s'il avait envie (vraiment ?) de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de tout tirer au clair, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui indiquer l'emplacement du Manoir Black. Qui sait ce que Voldemort pourrait faire ? Un ennemi reste un ennemi, même après quelques soirées et quelques échanges de lettres…

* * *

_Voldie__,_

_L'ancienne magie m'intéresse au plus haut point. Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé, et je n'arrive pas à trouver des livres sur le sujet. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de magie noire vraiment illégale…_

_Tu connaissais l'existence de la magie noire des Fourchelangues ? Je viens de finir un livre sur le sujet, et bien qu'il y ait quelques maléfices que je n'utiliserai jamais (…) il y a des choses très instructives. Si tu me renseigne sur la magie ancienne, il est possible que je t'envoie une copie du livre en question... A voir._

_Il est hors de question que je nomme tes Mangemorts. Je n'ai aucune imagination, je le reconnais, et je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un nouveau nom idiot. Pourquoi ne pas les nommer les Croque-morts, tout simplement ? Ça a un lien indéniable avec les Mangemorts._

_En ce qui concerne l'endroit où je suis, je ne peux pas me permettre de te le dévoiler. Je ne suis pas seul, et pas aussi idiot que tu le crois. Et si tu pouvais essayer de m'envoyer du courrier plus discret, ce serait sympa. Je pense que sinon, les autres vont se douter de quelque chose…_

_HP_

* * *

Harry eut un petit sourire de satisfaction quand il reçut la réponse de Voldemort sous la forme d'une enveloppe blanche, portant comme seules indications les deux initiales de Harry.

.

_Potter,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne le courrier. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le lire ; les autres y voient une simple lettre de groupie sans intérêt._

_La magie noire des Fourchelangues ? C'est pour le moins original. Je connais quelques maléfices intéressants en Fourchelangue, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un livre entièrement consacré à ce sujet. J'ai joint un livre sur la magie ancienne ; tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole. Tu découvriras que la magie ancienne n'a rien à voir avec la vulgaire magie noire de bas étage. Certains maléfices de magie noire difficiles à maîtriser font partie de la magie ancienne. Mais fondamentalement, la magie noire est abordable par n'importe lequel des sorciers. Il suffit d'avoir la volonté ; c'est en quelque sorte plus facile que la magie de métamorphose qui demande une véritable méthode et façon de penser. Pour faire de la magie noire, il faut tout simplement avoir envie de dominer les autres. N'importe quel idiot peut lancer un des Impardonnables ; l'importance de leur impact dépend de la détermination et de l'expérience du sorcier._

_Je divague. Mais un peu de culture ne peut pas te faire de mal, gryffondor idiot._

_Les "autres" qui sont avec toi, ça ne serait pas ton cabot ? Dans ce cas, je pense que son intelligence est suffisamment limitée pour que notre correspondance soit en sécurité. Ton cerveau lent doit juste faire preuve de discernement afin que ceci reste inaperçu. Par exemple, appelle-moi différemment dans tes lettres que ce surnom idiot que tu utilise depuis quelques temps._

_De mon côté, je me vois mal en parler à mes "Croque-morts", ils sont déjà instables sur le plan émotionnel. Enfin, surtout ceux qui sont passés à Azkaban._

_J'ai besoin de sang frais dans mes rangs, d'individus qui eux ne sont pas passés à Azkaban._

_Ceci n'est _**pas**_ une petite annonce._

_LV_

_PS : Ton cerveau lent de gryffondor idiot a sûrement besoin que je lui explique que pour faire apparaître le livre en question il faut tapoter le parchemin avec ta baguette. Un enchantement va reconnaître la plume de phénix, puisque nous avons deux baguettes jumelles, et faire apparaître le livre._

* * *

Harry remarqua avec étonnement que Voldemort avait rédigé un long paragraphe sur la différence entre la magie ancienne et la magie noire. Ce mégalomane se révélait en fin de compte un très bon professeur ?

Il rangea soigneusement la lettre de son ennemi dans le fond de sa valise. Sirius devait l'attendre, à présent. Il descendit dans les étages inférieurs du Manoir en baillant aux corneilles. Il venait tout juste de passer une des nuits les plus étranges de sa vie…

* * *

**Notes** : Et voilà ! C'était un chapitre plutôt agréable à écrire, la correspondance en particulier est venue en une seule traite.

Prochain chapitre : encore plus de lettres, des échanges entre Harry, Sirius et Rémus (une surprise à venir!), et une rencontre avec notre Voldie préféré !!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne tire aucuns bénéfices financiers de mes folies littéraires

**Note :** Merci à Neliel d'avoir reviewé pile au moment où j'allais capituler et fermer la page Word. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu surmonter mon manque d'inspiration et puis j'ai décidé d'uploader directement le chapitre. Il devait être un peu plus long, mais déjà, c'est pas trop mal !

**Petit résumé :** Harry n'est plus le "Golden Boy" depuis longtemps et s'entraîne seul, tournant progressivement le dos à Dumbledore. Le jour de ses 17 ans, il quitte les Dursley et va au Chaudron Baveur passer le reste de ses vacances. Mais il rencontrera Voldemort, ils discuteront de manière (presque) civilisée. Harry rejoint ensuite Sirius dans un Manoir Black de campagne inhabité et commence une correspondance haute en couleurs avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews toutes mimis !! Je suis vraiment une méchante, méchante auteuz'... (se cache)

* * *

*

* *

* * *

- Albus ! Le Ministre de la Magie vous a encore adressé une lettre aujourd'hui !

Minerva McGonagall venait d'entrer dans le bureau directorial, un parchemin à la main. Dumbledore lui adressa un de ses regards perçants dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Minerva ! Quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin ! Vous prendrez bien un thé ?

La directrice adjointe se contenta de lui donner la lettre avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Le vieil homme la parcourut en vitesse, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Ce nouveau ministre de la Magie, un ancien Auror du nom de Gawain Robarbs, insistait depuis trois jours afin d'obtenir un entretien avec Harry Potter. Et trois jours qu'il lui répondait, toujours un peu plus fermement, qu'Harry Potter refusait toute communication avec le Ministère. Mais le Ministre commençait visiblement à s'impatienter…

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose, Albus ! Cela fait 5 jours maintenant qu'Harry a disparu de Privet Drive ! Vous ne pouvez plus continuez à refuser d'accéder à la demande de Robarbs comme cela ! Il va falloir révéler la vérité-

- Minerva, commença Dumbledore, d'un ton grave, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'annoncer au monde entier qu'Harry Potter a disparu.

- Mais on ne peut pas continuer à cacher les faits ainsi ! Si Harry se met à bouger de son côté…

- Nous savons tous les deux pertinemment, vous et moi, qu'il ne fera rien de tel. Il ne veut plus avoir de rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Il doit sûrement être avec Sirius à l'heure qu'il est, bien caché quelque part. Laissons-le de côté, il reviendra de toute façon pour la rentrée.

- En êtes-vous si sûr, Albus ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, énonça calmement le directeur en croquant un bonbon au citron. Et espérer.

Albus Dumbledore laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Oui, espérer. Qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour récupérer Harry. Et que le Ministre comprenne que contre le directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, fondateur de l'Ordre du phénix et titulaire de l'Ordre de merlin, première classe, il ne faisait certainement pas le poids.

Espérer.

* * *

-------

* * *

Harry et Sirius arpentaient depuis deux heures déjà le grand manoir Black. Sirius n'avait fait que le tour du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le domaine, le reste restait une contrée sauvage où personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis au moins deux décennies.

Ils s'étaient contentés de passer la première journée après l'arrivée d'Harry à discuter de la guerre, de tout et de rien, des plans à faire pour la guerre, de ce que Sirius avait fait pendant ces derniers mois, de la guerre… Ils avaient dormi et mangé dans des salons du premier étage, le rez-de-chaussée étant uniquement constitué de grandes salles de réceptions, d'un grand hall et des cuisines. Mais il était temps "d'assainir" la grande demeure.

Les étages supérieurs révélèrent de nombreuses surprises. Notamment la présence d'un elfe de maison, qui, comme Kreattur au Square Grimmauld, avait survécu on ne savait pas vraiment comment. Il ne semblait savoir que son nom (Bulot) et avait oublié tout le reste. En autres, qu'il était un elfe de maison. Il était persuadé d'être une goule. Sirius et Harry mirent beaucoup de temps à le convaincre que non, il n'était pas une goule, et qu'il devait descendre dans les étages de la maison un peu plus civilisés. Et ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il était censé faire. En fait, il se révéla qu'il prit son nouveau rôle de serviteur tout à cœur. Et que lorsque Harry alla boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine, Bulot se tapa la tête contre un mur, car il n'avait pas pu prévoir la demande du jeune maître.

Sirius pensait que le pauvre elfe était tout simplement un peu perdu. Harry le qualifia de "givré".

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un salon aux tapisseries couleur moutarde avec une horrible odeur de renfermé. Sirius demanda à Bulot s'il voulait bien ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais la fenêtre était protégé des intrusions par un sort de magie noire, qui avait quelque peu mal vieilli et qui avait été détraqué au fil des ans. Cela, ils ne le savaient pas. Mais l'elfe le sut très vite, lorsque la poignée brûlante lui grilla la peau de la main. Quelques hurlements et quelques sorts de Guérison (grâce à Harry) plus tard, tout avait été oublié. Sirius avait annulé le sort de protection désuet. Mais l'elfe jura que, de toute sa vie, il ne rentrerait plus jamais dans cette pièce.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Sirius recevaient la visite de Remus Lupin au Manoir Black. Ce dernier avait réussi à échapper aux griffes de Dumbledore l'espace d'une journée et comptait bien en profiter.

- Moooooony !!!!!

- Padfoot, répondit le concerné d'une voix blasée juste avant de se faire engloutir par le tourbillon vivant qu'était Sirius Black.

Harry souri en voyant les deux Maraudeurs enlacés comme des gamins. Lorsqu'enfin Sirius relâcha sa poigne sur le lycanthrope, celui-ci se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Harry.

- Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui est enfin débarrassé des Dursleys, lui répondit-il.

Sirius lui adressa un large sourire.

Ils se mirent à l'aise dans un salon – celui avec la tapisserie jaune moutarde qui sentait à présent la chair cramée à la place du vieux renfermé. Bulot leur amena du thé – de sa propre initiative – nota Harry avec amusement. Sirius raconta l'histoire de l'elfe de maison étourdi, puis ils parlèrent un moment du Manoir. Remus s'amusait de l'air blasé de Sirius, qui ne pouvait pas supporter cette bâtisse ("Tu comprends, c'est là que vivait mon horrible tante Violetta, celle qui empoisonnait les Moldus du coin en offrant des "bonbons" aux enfants…."). Lorsque Harry demanda des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus quitta son léger sourire pour grimacer légèrement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-il. Je suis encore en mission – enfin, j'étais, jusqu'à hier soir.

Remus enchaînait depuis plusieurs mois les missions à couvert dans les réseaux de loups-garous, afin de surveiller l'impact des Ténèbres sur le monde sorcier. Dans le monde souterrain, on mesurait qui exactement détenait le pouvoir. Mais Remus était plus que fatigué de ces missions périlleuses, interminables et souvent sans aucun résultats.

Remus promit de revenir deux jours plus tard. Et dès que Remus fut parti, et que Harry arriva à trouver une excuse convenable pour Sirius, le jeune Gryffondor se précipita dans sa chambre. Pour écrire une lettre.

* * *

------------------

* * *

Cher LV,

Ton livre est plutôt intéressant. C'est peut être dû à mon cerveau lent de Gryffondor, mais j'ai quelques problèmes pour comprendre le dernier chapitre. A moins que "Son Eminence" n'aie oublié de signaler quelque chose… ? S'il était écrit en anglais, cela aiderait sûrement. C'est quoi cette écriture étrange ?

A part ça, "les autres" ne sont au courant de rien du tout. Pour tout t'avouer, je comptais leur en parler. J'ai abandonné. Si je leur répète ne serait-ce que le quart de ce dont on a parlé… Ils sont trop "Gryffondor". Alors peut être suis-je moins atteint qu'eux par le symptôme "Gryffondor" ? Simple supposition.

Et les croque-morts sont à moitié fous ? Tu veux mon avis, alors tu va l'avoir : rien d'étonnant, ce doit être dû à la façon dont ils sont dirigés. Des Doloris dès que leur boss s'échauffe un peu… La torture laisse des traces, à ce qu'il paraît. Du sang "frais" parmi eux resterait-il frais longtemps… ? Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à être fous, à en juger par ta susceptibilité : tu deviens fou de rage pour un rien. Conclusion : la faille de ton système se trouve quelque part entre tes méthodes et ta propre folie. Humble avis de Gryffondor.

HP

PS : La magie noire décrite dans ton livre est horrible.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

Potter,

Je ne sais pas quel phénomène t'a traversé l'esprit, mais tu dois très certainement devenir fou toi aussi pour écrire de telles énormités. Tu me donnes très envie d'essayer de voir quelles traces te laisserait une séance de torture.

De toute évidence, tu te fais des illusions au sujet des Mangemorts. Parle de ce que tu connais. En l'occurrence, tais-toi.

Ce livre n'est lisible que par ceux qui sont concernés. Si tu ne peux pas lire le dernier chapitre, cela veut dire que ça ne te concerne pas, tout simplement. Tu es sûrement trop bête. D'ailleurs, je suis fortement étonné que tu aie pu lire jusqu'ici.

Ton statut de Gryffondor à l'air de te préoccuper. C'est un premier pas vers la conscience, peut être ?

Lord Voldemort

PS : Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir coupé le cordon définitivement avec Dumbledore. Tu le rends complètement fou de rage.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

LV,

Comment es-tu au courant que je ne suis plus du tout en contact avec Dumbledore ?

Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

Ce livre est tout à fait idiot. L'écrire de façon à ce que personne ne puisse lire la fin, franchement… D'ailleurs, qui pourrait croire que cette théorie des deux "mondes parallèles" est vraie ? Ce Russe qui l'a écrit – Ruslan ou peu importe son nom – doit être mentalement dérangé.

PS : Prouve-moi que tu ne tortures pas tes Mangemorts.

HP

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

Potter,

Chacun ses sources d'information. La mienne est entièrement fiable. Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage. Le Ministre de la Magie a demandé au vieux fou un entretien en privé avec toi. Quand il a refusé quatre fois de suite avec des prétextes de plus en plus faux, j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons.

Ce livre est un véritable trésor. Tu es vraiment un idiot, Potter, pour ne pas le comprendre.

Si tu veux en parler plus longuement, et puis vérifier ta théorie sur les Mangemorts, tu n'as qu'à venir demain me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Rassure-toi, je serai tout à fait _inoffensif_.

Cette lettre est un Portoloin qui t'amèneras directement dans mon Manoir si tu l'actives.

Lord Voldemort.

PS : Et puis ce n'est pas des "mondes parallèles". Ce sont des dimensions énergétiques.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

LV,

Comment ça, une visite de courtoisie ? Tu veux dire, comme dans "relations pacifiques" ? Ou comme dans "prise d'otage" ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je vais accepter de venir ?

Tu as l'air très proche du Ministre de la Magie. Te rend-il lui aussi des "visites de courtoisie" ?

Au fait, le séjour de crucio-thérapie fait-il partie du forfait "visite de courtoisie" ?

HP.

PS : C'est exactement la même chose.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

HP,

Tu n'as qu'à venir le vérifier par toi-même au lieu de faire le frileux.

Ton idiotie m'agace profondément.

Lord Voldemort.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

Harry Potter, sorcier de son état, était dans une drôle de situation : il allait partir d'ici quelques minutes pour le repaire de son pire ennemi, le maléfique Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort…

Il avait donné pour excuse à Sirius qu'il allait acheter ses livres pour la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse (c'était un mensonge, car il les avait achetés au début du mois d'août, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux). Il avait réussi à convaincre Sirius qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide (cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps). Il avait choisi d'y aller avec un sortilège de Glamour pour cacher sa véritable identité (et au cas où les Mangemorts pouvaient quand même voir à travers les Glamours, il choisit d'y aller avec sa cape d'invisibilité). Son petit serpent était précautionneusement enroulé autour de son cou.

On aurait pu croire que le Survivant aurait refusé l'invitation de Voldemort, ou alors au moins qu'il aurait prévenu Sirius de sa véritable destination, au cas où. Mais voilà, Harry Potter est quelqu'un d'incroyablement téméraire (traduire par "insouciant"). Et il avait l'habitude de faire confiance facilement aux gens.

Cette fois-ci, il allait jusqu'à faire confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais leurs précédents rapports avait quelque peu changé la donne dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait compris que Voldemort était vraiment sérieux quand il parlait de trêve, car il était allé au point de lui révéler des choses importantes dans la stratégie de la guerre (par exemple qu'il manipulait plus ou moins le Ministre), et même lui apprendre de la magie avancée ! Alors, Voldemort n'était certainement pas son ami, loin de là, mais il n'était plus tout à fait son ennemi…

Harry commençait tout juste à comprendre sa nouvelle position dans la guerre. Qu'il était à présent plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres que de l'Ordre du Phénix… Et que son parrain n'en savait toujours rien… Il se promit de tout révéler à Sirius en revenant de chez Voldemort.

Il regarda sa montre. Treize heures et vingt-cinq minutes.

Il commença à s'imaginer la réaction de Sirius quand il lui annoncerait qu'il était devenu, en quelque sorte, le "correspondant" de Lord Voldemort.

A treize heures et vingt-sept minutes, Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

A treize heures et vingt-huit minutes, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la garder à la main. Au cas où.

A treize heures et vingt-neuf minutes, il compris qu'il faisait quelque chose de très dangeureux. Très bêtement dangeureux… Sarkis remua dans son cou. Il devait sûrement ressentir son agitation.

A treize heures et trente minutes exactement, il sentit une brusque attraction au niveau de son nombril et oublia, par la force des choses, tout éclair de lucidité.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce richement éclairée, comme un grand hall qui suait la richesse de tous ses pores : les murs étaient ornés de fines boiseries de bois sombre, et sous de lourds tapis moelleux d'un vert bouteille un dallage de pierres massives se laissait deviner. Tout était choisi avec goût, dans la plus pure tradition sorcière : les meubles semblaient sortis d'une autre époque et les lampes qui éclairaient les murs n'étaient pas de grossières torches comme à Poudlard.

A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché sol qu'il s'écroula sur place dans un misérable "badabom".

- Je hais les Portoloins, grommela-t-il

- Potter, quelle élégance, ricana une voix mielleuse

Harry se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'attendait de pied en cap, semblait-il. Celui-ci était, comme lors de leurs rencontres précédentes, habillé d'une robe noire élégante, ses cheveux bruns coiffés avec soin, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés en ce qu'Harry interpréta une grimace de mépris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enjoignit aussitôt de le suivre et le mena à travers ce qui sembla être au jeune Gryffondor une infinité de salles et de couloirs. Ils croisaient de temps à autre un Mangemort habillé de noir, qui marchait vite, le regard fixé sur un point, l'air décidé, comme quand on veut avoir l'air très très occupé alors qu'on ne fait rien et que l'on croise le grand et terrible Lord Voldemort. Harry n'avait jamais vu la plupart d'entre eux ou alors leurs visages lui disaient vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur leur visage. A chaque fois, les Mangemorts jetait un regard effaré sur le Survivant, paraissaient l'espace d'un instant prêts à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisaient et accéléraient encore le pas si c'était possible, fixant leurs pieds. Voldemort ne leur accorda pas un regard.

Ils montèrent de deux étages par un grand escalier en colimaçon. Finalement, après une nouvelle volée de couloirs interminables et de salles toujours décorées de façon plus luxueuse, après de nouveaux Mangemorts marchant comme s'ils fuyaient la peste, ils arrivèrent dans un salon un peu plus petit que les autres dans lequel Lord Voldemort l'arrêta enfin. Cela semblait être un bureau, car les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques, il y avait un espace aménagé confortablement autour d'une grande cheminée, avec des fauteuils et une table basse et ronde, et à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, se tenait, vaillant, ce qui était le grand bureau du Seigneur des Forces Maléfiques. Il accueillait, pêle-mêle, des livres, des papiers, encore des papiers, une montagne de parchemins et un presse-papier en forme de crâne humain (mais en était-ce vraiment un ?).

- Un peu sinistre, comme ambiance, fit remarquer Harry en frissonnant, alors qu'ils prenaient place dans deux fauteuils face à face. Le froid, les crânes et tout.

Tom eut un rictus de dédain.

- Qu'imaginais-tu, Potter ? Des cochons volants et des fées partout ?!

- Je suis étonné, déclara Harry, sans relever ce que venait de dire l'autre.

- Etonné ?

- De voir que tous tes Mangemorts vivent ici.

- Tu n'as vu que quelques uns d'entre eux, Potter, fit remarquer sarcastiquement le Lord.

- Quand même, pourquoi les gardes-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu les appelais uniquement pour tes réunions

- Ceux qui restent ici ne sortent pas, pour des raisons diverses

- Sauf pour les attaques

- Sauf pour les attaques, en effet.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu loges au Manoir Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas un grand domaine Slytherin, ou autre ?

- Le Château Slytherin, comme tu dis, est perdu au fin fond de l'Albanie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester à des milliers de kilomètres de la guerre. Et c'est tellement fatiguant de maintenir des liaisons pour permettre le transplanage de masse sans passer par le ministère...

- Comment ça ?

- Potter voyons, tu sais très bien que sans l'accord de tous les ministères de chaque pays, on ne peut pas transplaner sur l'international. Il faut créer des flux de transplanage, et ça demande beaucoup de magie. C'est le travail des ministères. En revanche, quand on ne veut pas être détecté et changer de pays, il faut créer un flux soi-même, tout en le rendant invisible.

- … je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça, constata judicieusement le Gryffondor.

- Je n'en doute pas, conclut Voldemort.

Un elfe de maison vint leur apporter du thé. Il servit Voldemort et son invité en tremblant, puis disparu avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire "ouf".

Puis il prit en le temps de regarder autour de soi, inspectant la pièce. Tout était propre, cela sentait bon le cuir et le parchemin. Hermione aurait été aux anges. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid !

Lord Voldemort prit la parole, le coupant dans sa contemplation.

- Alors, Potter, il me semble que certaines choses aient changé. Entre nous, précisa-t-il devant l'air interdit du jeune Gryffondor.

- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai.

Pas très intelligent, comme réponse, mais qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ?

- … enfin, passons les détails, poursuivit le Serpentard après un laps de temps. Mais il me semble que _tu_ aies changé…

- … je croyais qu'on en était déjà arrivé là lors de nos petites soirées au Chaudron Baveur ?

- … je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter, continua, imperturbable, le Lord Noir. Es-tu vraiment Harry Potter ? Où es-tu allé passé ces derniers mois ? … Tu n'es presque plus ce petit Golden Boy ignorant. Alors je me demande si tu ne me caches pas quelque chose…

Lord Voldemort le regardait, plein d'expectation, par-dessus sa tasse fumante. Harry avait bien envie de rire mais il ne pensait pas que le Lord Noir le prendrait bien s'il se mettait à lui éclater de rire à la figure.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est bel et bien moi. Mais toi, alors, que s'est-il passé pour que tu ressembles à un être humain ? Je veux dire…

Lord Voldemort eut un demi-sourire – presque sincère, semblait-il. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose remuer autour de son cou.

:Bonjour Voldie !: siffla Sarkis.

- Encore ce serpent de malheur, ronchonna Voldemort.

:Ravi de voir que tu vas bien: continua le petit reptile. :Et que tu es toujours aussi agréable:

Harry regarda son serpent avec étonnement. Que lui arrivait-il ?

:Fais attention à ce que tu dis, bestiole inutile, je pourrais bien t'arracher la tête malencontreusement…: le menaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

:… Mais tu n'en feras rien, nous le savons que trop bien…: souligna, ironique, le petit inconscient.

Harry choisit d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ai de meurtre.

- Bon, Tom, Voldemort, ou peu importe comment je dois t'appeler, je suis venu ici pour quelque chose, quand même. Alors, explique-moi, comment es-tu au courant de tout ce que fait le Ministre ?

Lord Voldemort attendit que Sarkis se cache de nouveau dans le col d'Harry avant de lui répondre.

- C'est un Mangemort, bien sûr.

- Un Mangemort ?!

- J'ai des espions partout.

- Rien que ça.

- Tu veux dire, des vrais espions, ou des comme Snape qui changent sans arrêt de camp ?

- Potter, Snape est mon serviteur. Fourre-toi ça dans ton petit crâne.

Harry grimaça. Décidément, il n'en revenait pas.

- Voldemort. (Il fit une pause, prenant le temps d'avaler son thé.) Tu sais que Dumbledore lui fait vraiment confiance ? N'est-ce pas ?

- C'était le but de la manœuvre, en effet, souri le Lord Noir.

- Et en plus, tu as le contrôle du Ministère.

Harry commençait à se rendre compte à quel point Voldemort gagnait déjà la guerre.

- Il me manque seulement Poudlard, en effet, lui répondit Voldemort.

Harry contempla les flammes de la cheminée, songeur. Il savait que l'Ordre du Phénix était mal en point, mais là, Dumbledore était en fait le seul pion de la Lumière sur l'échiquier de la guerre. Mais le vieux homme n'avait pas tant d'hommes que cela. Et il devenait vieux, avec son siècle et demi. Voldemort allait prendre Poudlard un jour ou l'autre. Avec la perte de l'influence de Dumbledore, le monde basculerait bientôt sous la coupe des Ténèbres. Et Harry ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non…

- Alors, Potter, quelle excuse minable as-tu donnée à ton cabot de parrain ? Ou l'as-tu mis au courant ? J'espère au moins que c'est crédible.

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est crédible, idiot de mage noir. Et je vais lui dire quand je rentrerai.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas lui dire, à lui qui est un pur Gryffondor ?

- Sirius est quelqu'un de bien, se justifia Harry.

- Justement, c'est ce que je disais. Tu devrais être plus discret avec lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait lui donner des leçons de discrétion !

Un ange passa.

- Qu'est ce que c'est calme, ici, remarqua Harry. Tes Mangemorts sont vraiment discrets, et _ça_ ça m'étonne !

Voldemort lui jeta un regard noir.

- Bon, Potter, je croyais que tu voulais en apprendre plus sur l'Ancienne Magie.

- Je t'écoute.

Et il écouta Voldemort lui parler de théorie pendant plus d'une heure. Parfois, il posait une question (que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugerait forcément idiote). Mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de siroter de nouvelles tasses de thé (l'elfe était de plus en plus relaxé, au fur et à mesure qu'il revenait les servir), ou encore de hocher la tête. Enfin, Voldemort lui tendit un nouveau livre, qui était censé être un manuel scolaire, mais qui avait dû être utilisé trois siècles plus tôt car il était écrit en vieil anglais. Harry souffla dessus pour enlever de la poussière imaginaire, ce qui exaspéra le pauvre professeur.

- Ecoute, Potter, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, alors si tu restes ici pour faire des âneries, je crois que je ferais tout aussi bien de te congédier…

- Attends ! Juste un truc… C'est quoi cette histoire de mondes parallèles ?

- Ce ne sont pas des mondes parallèles ! Ce sont des dimensions énergétiques.

- Et en langage courant, ça donne ?

Après avoir encore grommelé quelques trucs sans importance, Voldemort se lança dans une longe tirade où il expliqua qu'une dimension énergétique, ce n'était pas un monde parallèle, mais une existence différente dans le monde. Harry ne comprenait franchement pas la différence, et Voldemort ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était pourtant là, idiot de Gryffondor. Au final, Harry se leva, énervé par cet homme dénué de toute patience.

- Donc, là, c'est le moment où tu pars, constata Voldemort. Tu préfères peut être que je te donne un Portoloin, ou tu rentres à pied ?

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

Ils traversèrent le Manoir en sens inverse. Cette fois-ci, Harry croisa quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

- Potter, cracha Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius, répondit froidement Voldemort.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander le pourquoi de sa présence dans mon Manoir ? s'enquit Lucius, d'un ton très poli.

- Non, Lucius, répondit son Maître sur le même ton. Dolo

Finalement, Voldemort s'interrompit en pleine incantation et poursuivit sa route, visiblement excédé.

- Malfoy, je ne suis là que pour parler affaires, répondit Harry.

- Affaires ! s'exclama Voldemort au loin, ironique.

- Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, j'étais sur le point de partir, annonça Harry, tout en souriant brièvement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, je voulais juste vous dire…

- …

Le regard de Lucius Malfoy faisait le va et vient entre son Maître et le jeune Potter. Ils semblaient tous les deux étrangement complices. Il y avait un drôle de mystère.

- … J'aime beaucoup votre demeure, termina Harry. Un peu lugubre, mais ça donne un peu plus de cachet…

Lucius Malfoy le regardait étrangement. On sentait le dilemme de l'aristocrate entre sa stupéfaction profonde et la nécessité de garder un visage neutre. Ce qui donnait au final une drôle d'expression à mi-chemin entre celle d'un homme victime de nausées et celle d'un moine priant.

- Potter, tu feras du léchage de bottes plus tard, l'invectiva Voldemort.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, chantonnant Harry en le rejoignant.

Voldemort ricana.

.

* * *

*

* *

* * *

.

**Note **: Pauvre Lucius ! :)


End file.
